The Fall
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: How long does it take for a white hat to fall? Spike knows, and he's about to show Xander just how far one can fall. Spike/Xander Slash! warning, M/M situations. Spike is getting his chip out and he's taking a particular scooby with him. Violence later!
1. Chapter One: Fall from Purity

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Spike or Xander, Sunnydale or any of the slayer's crew. The only thing I own is the story plot laid out in this story right here and the introduction of Spike's childe, who will eventually come to light in the sequel. I enjoyed writing about Spike, my most favorite character, and no harm or profit came from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

**_~The Fall~_**

~Chapter One:~  
~Fall from Purity~

The boy was a walking demon magnet, that's the only reason he ever followed him. Well… That's the only reason he'd ever tell the slayer. Guaranteed spot of violence for the resident vampire and the Zeppo found a new purpose in the group. What he'd never tell the slayer is that he enjoyed watching that cute ass wiggle as he walked though the graveyard, claiming it to be the shortest way home. Honestly did the boy have a death wish?

Sometimes Spike wondered, however, if that were the case. On more than one occasion he had followed Xander LaVelle Harris home and on more than one occasion he saw the boy hesitate to go inside. This piqued Spike's curiosity as to what the boy would fear if he did not fear all nasty things that go bump in the night, especially a certain William the Bloody, chipped or not. So, being careful as to not be seen, the vampire snuck his way in one night. He was able to get in as Xander had never taken back his invite after Spike had lived in the basement, so the way was still open.

What he saw made his anger rise and his blood lust crest. It was no wonder the boy had so many bruises. On the particular occasion that Spike had decided to actually enter the Harris house without direct invitation at the time, he saw Xander's father in a drunken stupor pound on the boy for one stupid reason or another, not that Tony Harris needed any reason in his state to beat Xander.

The thing that angered Spike the most was his mother, also obviously drunk, did nothing to stop it. He watched the boy slink off to the basement as if exiled from the very family that spawned him. It also put new light in Spike's eyes. Having been cast out from his family as well, after Darla left and Angel got his soul, he too had no one. All except for Dru and she left for a bloody chaos demon.

Spike left that night with a new thing to do at the top of his list, kill the Harris's for ever treating Xander the way they treated him, that was right below getting his chip neutralized, so once the chip was gone he had a pretty good idea where he was going to head first. Sod the slayer; he didn't really need to kill her or her little lackeys. Lighting up a cigarette he smirked. He'd just take the boy, make him his, and after the family were dead leave the country with him. Perhaps Prague or Venice would suit the boy, either way he'd have his day to wreak vengeance in Xander's name and become William the Bloody once more.

***

This time was particularly hard to bear. His dad was drinking again, so was his mother, and as soon as he came in he got spotted. Xander had hoped he'd be able to just make it to the basement and tuck himself away before he got spotted, but spotted he was. His father called out his name while coming over. He turned just in time for a fist to collide with his face. He fell to the floor and remained there as he knew getting up would only provoke his father further.

The large man went on about being home late and worried his mother and something stupid he didn't really mean. All the words Xander just ignored and lay there, he knew the less he struggled the sooner it would be over. Which meant the sooner he'd get downstairs to lick his wounds.

Xander looked around his basement and was about to head in to find the first aid kit when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. Never had his father followed him down, and he was suddenly frightened that this would be it, that he'd die. But when he turned his chocolate brown eyes met icy blue.

Xander just about jumped back, and would have if not for the steal grip holding him, "Settle down mate, I saw what happened."

"Come to mock me have you? The Zeppo strikes again, "Gee what did you do to provoke him this time?" yeah?" Xander was on the defensive, as most of the time he and the bleached vampire traded harsh words at each other's expense.

"I said settle down, I'm not here to mock or gloat or whatever your demented mind can come up with. Now set down, where's the first aid kit?" Spike made sure Xander sat on the couch that doubled as his pull out bed before started to search for it.

Xander watched him suspiciously, never had Spike done anything for them, unless it meant he got something in the end. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be stalking helpless victims wishing you could bite again?"

"Har har Harris. I'll have you know I could feed if I wanted, just find someone to kill 'em first then I drain 'em." Spike was still rummaging around for the first aid kit, not paying much attention to Xander and his harsh words, he was going to clean the boy up, put him to bed, and start plotting on how he was going to get the soddin chip neutralized so he could see to it the so called parents upstairs met their end by his hands. "Now where's the bloody first aid kit?"

Xander sighed, slumping on the couch deciding to give up any fight. For all he knew Spike was just there waiting for him to kick the bucket so he could drain him. "It's in the bathroom cabinet." The words were said so softly that had Spike not had his supernatural hearing he would not have heard them.

With the kit in hand, Spike returned back to the main area of the basement and sat it on the table. He knelt down next to Xander and looked up, "Alright, down to your knickers."

"My what?" Xander squeaked. He tried not to squeak, he really tried to sound manly, but when you had a vampire of 120 some years kneeling at your side telling you to get naked, you would be a bit put off too.

"God, are you daft? Your knickers ya know your boxer shorts. I know your too self conscious to go commando. I gotta see what damage was done so I can fix you up." Spike looked frustrated, but that wasn't anything new really. He was always frustrated having to work with the scoobies and the slayer, especially the slayer.

Somewhat reluctantly, Xander began to shrug himself out of his coat; he was having some trouble as his back was sore from getting kicked. Spike noticed this and got up going around back and helping to pull the jacket off. "Ya know Harris; you'd do better to ask for help when ya bloody well need it."

Jacket on the floor, and Xander was unbuttoning the horrible Hawaiian shirt that made Spike's eyes hurt just looking at it. Once again he helped pull that off Xander's arms. "I don't need help; I'm just stiff from the walk home."

"Yeah an I'm the bloody queen of England. Arms up…" Spike didn't want for Xander to comply and grabbed the hem of the wife beater underneath and started to tug it upwards.

Once the shirt had cleared Xander's head he looked back at Spike, "How are you today your majesty?"

Spike gave him a stale look. "Har bloody har, 3000 comedians out of work an you're tryin to break into the business."

"Since when did this banter become second nature Spike? I mean it feels almost routine." Xander asked as Spike came back around and started to examine Xander's bruises and injuries from the beating. Most obvious was where Xander got punched in the face as he was coming into the house.

"Since we started to enjoy burning each other with the banter." Spike looked up and gripped Xander's chin so he could turn his head to view the bruise on the side of his face at a different angle. "Gonna have a nice shiner there for a few days." Spike got up and headed to the kitchenette there in the basement and started to gather some ice for Xander's head.

Xander shook his head watching Spike, "What are you doing here, and why are you pretending to care? Or no, who are you and what have you done with the real Spike?" Xander watched Spike return from the kitchenette holding a dish towel with ice cubes in it and came over. He held it to Xander's head waiting for the boy to take the hint and hold it there.

"Maybe I do care…" He knelt down next to Xander again this time making sure his ice blue eyes met the chocolate brown he so enjoyed getting lost in. "Maybe I understand what it's like to have so called family abandon an break you. Dru was there for me when Darla left after Angeles got that soul back. As nutty as she was at least somewhere in that damaged brain of hers she understood. After a bad fight she'd always come an lick my wounds clean until they healed. Sometimes I thought it was just for the blood or whatever, but I didn't care. It was comfort and everyone, even demons, need comfort sometimes." He saw Xander try to speak and he held up his finger.

"Got more, yeah I'm a regular wind bag tonight but your gona listen. After Dru left an I got this sodden chip implanted yeah it was a bad time an yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck "I tried to stake myself but I got though it. It was hard but I did it. An I know you can get though this Xander. The way I know that is I'm gona make sure you leave this rat hole of a town an make something of yourself, even if it's just working your way up in the working world, or even college if you see fit to it. But I'm not letting you let yourself get down because of the bastard upstairs. In fact as soon as this bloody chip comes out he's first on my hit list."

Xander watched Spike for a long moment, opening his mouth and closing it again a few times, and then finally spoke. "So Buffy isn't number one anymore?"

Spike couldn't help but laugh. "No, she's on there though. But I figure if it's between killin' her an makin' sure you get the hell out of here, with me preferably, I'd skip killin the slayer."

Xander looked at Spike firmly "And Willow and Tara?"

Spike snickered. "Why would I want to kill those birds? They're nice, Red makes me cookies."

That made Xander to smile a bit but winced as the movement caused pain in his head. Spike went back to examining Xander's wounds. "Spike, do you really care? This isn't some mind fuck you're going for right? I mean, not killing my friends of the good, but I don't want to follow you halfway around the world just to have you leave me some where laughing your ass off at me."

Spike's hands stilled on Xander's body as he was checking for any bleeding wounds or broken bones. "Xander, I don't put much effort into things if it's just a mind fuck. If I take you halfway round the world then I mean it. The only one I ever traveled with was Dru, and you see how long I stuck with her." He went back to his examination. He enjoyed feeling the toned muscle that Xander had. As crappy as the odd jobs he had were, they still toned him up well.

"Spike I…" Xander stopped and seemed to think and then looked up at Spike. "I know vampires don't care about the gender of their partner but… How could you possibly know I swing that way?"

Spike couldn't help but snicker at that "obvious innit? You were chasing after those birds so hard, something had to be up. I figured yeah you like em well enough, but you really wanted a bloke. "

"It was that obvious huh?" Xander sounded a bit put off.

Spike smiled, "only to me, I bet. Experience an all that. The others I doubt had a clue. For all they knew you were really flirting with them." Spike stopped to think a moment, "Come to think of it, you probably were in love with Red for a while, she's been your friend since you were kids right? So, it's not that hard to believe."

Xander watched as Spike went back to caring for his wounds. There was a nasty cut on his cheek and Spike was about to do something with that one but stopped looking at Xander. He leaned up slowly until he was close enough to the cut and carefully licked it the full length. Xander closed his eyes and gasped softly, "Spike, don't start something you might not want to finish."

Spike smiled, "Vampire saliva pet, heals anything." He cupped Xander's cheek and turned his head to examine the area where the cut use to be and smirked. The flesh seemed unmarked by anything, as the cut had disappeared. "Perfect."

Xander shivered a little and looked down at Spike, "well, if that was the only reason then… I guess that's okay." Something in Xander's voice told him that maybe he'd want it to be more.

Spike just nodded, "And what if it wasn't the only reason? Would it change anything?"

"Of course it would. If it weren't the only reason I'd want to pull you into my lap and kiss you senseless," Xander replied as he grabbed Spike's hand that cupped his cheek and held it in his grip. If Spike really wanted to get away he could, but he really didn't want to.

Spike slowly got up and slid into Xander's lap, so that his thighs were on either side of Xander's legs and grinned, "Sounds like a bloody good idea to me pet." Spike slowly leaned in and sealed his lips against Xander's, initiating the hottest, most intimate kiss either of them had ever shared with anyone.

As Spike slowly pulled away Xander sucked on his bottom lip a bit before letting it go, "So, I'll take that as a yes?"

"For going with you? I'm yours…" Xander spoke softly, "I have no loyalty to my parents, if I can even call them that. I have no real purpose here, so why not?"

Spike smirked and leaned over again to kiss him, bracing his hands on the back of the couch as he did, "You won't regret it pet," Spike then got up off the couch and looked at Xander, "better not tell them lot with the slayer…" He scratched his head, "well, maybe Red cause I know she'd understand, but the rest of them best to leave in the dark."

Xander nodded setting up stiffly, "Yeah, I think I will tell Willow, but I'll make sure she doesn't tell anyone else until we're gone." He slowly got up trying not to over work bruised and damaged muscles. "But you gotta promise me one thing Spike, promise your gona train me to fight properly and teach me about the different demons we may come in contact with."

Spike looked at Xander a long moment then grinned, "great minds think alike pet, was planning to do that anyway. We'll start after you heal up; it'll be hard to train while your muscles are so sore an stiff." Spike was guiding Xander over to the bed, "and for now its rest, rest, rest. Pants off, now."

Xander turned around just as he got to the side of the bed and grinned, "or what?"

Spike stood straight and looked at him, "or I'll take them off you and if I have to do that I doubt they'll survive intact. In fact that's another thing we're working on, your wardrobe. I'm not gona have to look at those god awful shirts that make my eyes hurt."

Xander crossed his arms standing there, "not gona make me take them off."

Spike tilted his head in thought and then slowly advanced on Xander, backing him to the wall. He wasn't sure what kind of game Xander was playing, but he was enjoying it to no ends, "like to provoke vampires do you boy?"

Xander shivered at the tone, this was only something he'd just touched on in his life. He'd never completely explored it, but he did know it turned him on, "depends, do you plan to do something about it or just stand there and talk all day?"

Spike growled, going into game face and shoving Xander onto the bed. However he was careful not to hit any spot that may be painful, and made sure Xander fell on his ass before the rest of his body collapsed onto the bed. He then reached down flipping the boy over before carefully shredding the jeans so they fell off the boy in tatters to the floor. He was very impressed to see that the boy DID go commando tonight. He grinned, lightly running his claws along the exposed flesh, just enough to cause little red lines in their wake, "got brave did ya pet? I have to say very nice." Spike grabbed one of the strips of fabric that was left from Xander's jeans and pulled the boy's hands behind his back where he tied them loosely.

Spike then flipped Xander back over on his back and grinned seeing that the boy was enjoying this as much as he was. He palmed the ridged erection at the apex of Xander's legs and rubbed the tip with his thumb. The boy was cut here, no foreskin to get in the way, and he liked that.

Xander groaned bucking his hips up, "Spike…" Spike grinned at the needy wonton way Xander said his name.

"Have you ever done this before luv?" Spike asked as he got Xander up onto the bed more, so the boy was comfortable.

"If your asking if I've ever had anything up my ass, then yeah." Spiked liked to hear that, he leaned in closer.

"Ohhhh, tell me about it pet, what did you stick up your arse."

Xander grinned up at him, using his sexiest voice possible, "a vibrator, I came three times using it."

Spike was now rubbing his jean clad erection against Xander's leg, "And where are these toys you use?"

Xander grinned rubbing up against Spike, "they are under the bed, in a box."

Spike purred and then moved off the bed, looking under. He grinned pulling a box out and started to rummage though it, "oh you have been naughty pet. Look at all this…" He chuckled and sat the trove of goodies to the side, "Maybe later." He got back up on the bed, "The only thing up your ass tonight is gona be me."

Xander shivered, "Is that a threat?" He watched as Spike began to strip.

"That's a promise luv," Spike replied as he began working on his belt. His hips were thrust out just a little and Xander couldn't wait to see the treasures hidden beneath. From what he'd heard Spike was well endowed. Spike pulled the belt out of the loops and let it drop to the floor where his shirt had landed. His shoes were already gone so that only left his pants.

Spike easily unsnapped and unzipped his pants using one hand and let them drop. Xander was not disappointed, Spike was in fact well endowed and Xander might even call it impressive. He grinned up at Spike, "so, your just going to stand there posing all day or what? I might just have to finish without you…"

That earned him a snarl from the vampire above him, who was still in game face. He didn't really care what his friends said; he thought Spike looked sexy as hell in his vampire guise. Spike crawled on top of Xander slowly, "mine, forever and always."

Xander shivered again, this time at the determination in that single statement. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Spike would never abandon him. "Forever Spike and you better be prepared to put up with me that long."

Spike snorted a bit , with a nibble at Xander's shoulder. The chip gave a slight twitch in his brain, warning him not to bite. _Sodding chip…_ "When I make a claim pet, I keep it." Spike wondered, if Xander wanted to be bitten, if the chip would go off like it usually did. He wanted to claim Xander, not hurt him, and leaving his mark on the boy would ensure his protection. No one messed with anything that belonged to William the Bloody.

"Xander, before we start I want to know, would you allow me to bite you? Not for feeding, I want to mark you. Any demon around will know who you belong to, and they'd be damned if they ever touched you…" Spike was already feeling up and down Xander's body, making the boy twitch here and there.

Xander closed his eyes, he looked as though he was thinking but really he was trying to keep himself from shivering. He always wanted to belong to something, or someone, so completely and to have a purpose. "Yes, Spike, I would want that. I'm not afraid of you hurting me, I know you won't."

Spike leaned closer; Xander could feel the cool breath on his neck as Spike scented him, "are you sure, you understand what you're getting into right?"

Xander closed his eyes, "yes now hurry up before I finish without you fangless." He heard Spike snort in a small laugh and he sat back up.

"I'm just that sexy, don't worry I have that effect on many." Spike smirked and positioned himself between Xander's legs, making the boy as comfortable as possible before reaching down and using a finger to probe his entrance. Xander closed his eyes to keep control of himself, "you wouldn't happen to have any…"

Xander cut him off before he could finish his thought. "In the top drawer, to the left." Spike smirked and reached to the drawer and pulled out a half full tube of lube. He squirted a generous amount on his fingers and started to work Xander open, a couple of times he had to clamp his fingers around the root of Xander's cock to keep him from coming too early.

Spike finally deemed him open enough and removed his fingers. He could always play with the boy later, when he had a cock ring securely around his cock and trussed up spread eagle for him. Spike licked his lips, thinking about feasting on the boy like that. He shook the thoughts from his mind, time for day dreaming later. He positioned himself at Xander's entrance and slowly pushed in. It was easy as Xander had used things on himself before, but he went slowly just to torture the boy.

No mater what the boy had done to himself, it was still a tight heat that Spike craved and made him go insane. It was so hot it was burning him. Where he had gone back to his human guise his face now shimmered into the demon he truly was, "remember when you had me tied up in that chair; too bad you never took advantage of that. That would have been hot… Maybe I'll let you tie me up eventually." Spike felt Xander's hole constrict and he groaned, "I see you like that idea pet." Spike continued to thrust hard as he talked dirty to Xander. He always loved it and figured it might put Xander over the edge, "or maybe I'll tie you up to this bed so you're spread out, helpless to me, unable to get away…"

Spike felt Xander's hole flutter and then contract hard, signaling his orgasm. Just as Xander erupted Spike leaned down and struck hard, burying his fangs into Xander's neck. Amazingly, the chip didn't even squeak. Spike pulled deep from Xander's vein, pulling a mouthful out, before removing his fangs and licking the wounds clean. Spike leaned up to Xander's ear, "Now bite me, hard as you can luv."

It only took Xander's sex fogged brain half a second to consider that and Spike felt blunt human teeth dig their way into his shoulder. He groaned thrusting deep once more before exploding into Xander's depths. Feeling Spike's cool cum flooding him spurred yet another orgasm out of Xander and Spike grinned as he felt his blood pool and be sucked into Xander's mouth.

After a second of letting Xander suck at his shoulder Spike pulled away. "That's enough luv, too much would be bad for you." He looked down at Xander, who looked totally debauched and had streaks of blood across his lips. Spike leaned over kissing and licking said lips clean. "You are a nummy treat luv, moist an delicious."

Xander lay there and just mmmed before his head rolled to the side and his eyes closed. The boy was worn out and Spike knew. He carefully pulled out of Xander, the bond was complete, he and Xander would have many long years together, and no one would dare touch him or risk Spike's wrath.

Xander wasn't sure when it had happened, but his hands had been cut free of the denim strip that had bound them, and he felt a cool wash cloth running over his overheated body. He cracked open his eyes just enough to see Spike cleaning him up.

Spike obviously noticed his state of wakefulness. "Back to sleep poppet, sunrise is soon, an I'll be joinin you soon as I get done."

"Done with what?" Xander asked, he wasn't sure he was comprehending correctly what he said or what was being said, but he knew sometime later that day he'd wake and remember everything, so he could process it then.

"Well, makin sure neither of us has to sleep in a wet spot, making sure our bond is solid, and your gona be hungry when you wake up so I set stuff out." He purposely put the bond part in the middle, so hopefully Xander wouldn't worry about it too much.

Xander mmmed before laying his head down only for it to pop back up. "Wait bond? We're bonded?" Xander took a moment then smiled "Really we're bonded?"

That wasn't exactly the reaction Spike was expecting but he wasn't complaining. "Yeah, we're bonded. It's what happens when we share blood and other body fluids. I'll explain it later, now go back to sleep luv." Spike was just getting up and sat the cloth down somewhere. He slipped into bed next to Xander and pulled the boy into his arms. He always loved sleeping next to a warm body, regardless of the gender, it was his addiction. Right about now he'd have a smoke after good sex but he wanted to make sure Xander knew he wasn't going anywhere.

Xander was close to sleep, but he just couldn't sleep, his mind wouldn't stop. He was bonded to a vampire, a vampire who obviously cared a great deal about him or it never would have happened. Yeah, he read the books and the stories in the watcher journals, when everyone thought he wasn't paying attention he was. But what surprised him the most was he wasn't afraid. In fact this opened up a whole gaggle of opportunities for him. He'd always thought he'd be stuck here on the hell mouth, but this was his chance to get out. Willow, he had to talk to Willow before anyone else. He knew she'd understand. Among all of them, she and Jessie were the only ones who knew what kind of home life he had and Willow would be happy for him that he was getting out of that situation. He wasn't sure what she'd think of Spike, but he knew she'd understand.

At this point it was obvious to Spike Xander wasn't going to sleep any time soon, he just had too much to think about at a time like this. The boy needed three things, Food, Sex, and Sleep. He'd already had the sex, damn good sex too. Exhausted as he knew Xander was the boy should be sleeping and they'd handle the food issue later.

Before Xander could think further on how to confront any of his friends about leaving he started to hear a rumbling beneath his ear where Spike's chest was. He concentrated on the sound trying to figure out what it was. It couldn't be Spike's stomach, the vampire didn't eat. Well didn't have to eat, that said he ate human food all the time. In a moment of realization Xander knew what it was, Spike was purring! The sound was oddly soothing and he snuggled closer to the cool body. His own personal AC, it had always been too hot down there in his opinion.

The purring was turned up a notch and it was a little louder, like a huge cat was in bed with him making the bed vibrate. Spike ran his cool fingers down Xander's back, soothing the boy further, and soon his snoring joined Spike's purring and Spike smiled, that little trick always worked. Of course if Xander asked him about it in the morning he'd deny it. Vampires don't purr… much…


	2. Chapter Two: Fall into Hell

**_~The Fall~_**

~Chapter Two:~  
~Fall into Hell~

The next morning Xander's nose was teased with smells of bacon, eggs, sausage and even pancakes. He rolled over rubbing at his nose, thinking it was nothing but a dream. As he rolled over he realized his personal AC unit was MIA, but there was still a slightly warm indention where the body had lain. That meant that Spike hadn't gotten up too long ago.

Getting up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Xander donned a pair of sweat pants and tied the laces. He stopped though, turning his head listening to a strange sound wafting though the basement along with the delicious smells. It almost sounded like… humming.

Xander started to search for source and was lead to the kitchen, or what passed as a kitchen in the basement. He walked in and saw the missing pale body standing in front of the stove, in only a pair of jeans, humming while eggs fried. It made Xander smile a moment, this seemed so… domestic. It was a nice distraction from the thought of the nomadic life he was about to take on. He was sure that he and Spike would settle somewhere for a while, but he doubted they'd stay there for long.

That suited him just fine; he wanted to see the world. Xander leaned against the door jam and watched Spike for a moment. The vampire must have been absorbed in what he was doing because the humming hadn't stopped which meant he hadn't noticed Xander behind him yet. "Smells good." The moment Xander spoke Spike jumped a mile. He turned staring at Xander.

"Oi! Ya stalker! Gotta put a bell on you or something…" Spike then turned back to the stove. "Think ya jump started my heart…"

"Were you humming?" Xander asked as he came up behind the miffed brit.

"I was not! I was… mumbling. Yeah, that's it I was…" He stopped in midsentence as Xander stepped up behind him and started to nuzzle into his neck. "Mumbling… Yeah that feels good; give it a nibble pet… oh like that." Spike tilted his head.

Xander looked over to what Spike had been cooking. The vampire had dropped the spatula to enjoy the things the boy behind him was doing. Xander picked it up and checked the eggs to see if they were done while he continued to distract Spike. "Mmm , your so easy Spike."

"Yeah? You try havin sex with the bloody slayer and Harmony the wonder bitch. We'll see how needy you are after that." Spike, having been brought out of the spell Xander was weaving on him just nibbling on the vampire's neck, went back to cooking. "Get some plates will you, this is almost done."

Xander just smiled a bit, moving away from Spike as he went search in the cupboard for plates. He brought them back over just as spike was taking the food off the heat. "I never thought I'd see Spike making me breakfast."

"Want your strength up don't I? Don't need you passing out on me when I'm pounding into you for the fourth time today." He gave Xander a smirk and Xander couldn't stop the obviously unmanly squeak that came from his mouth.

"Fourth? I guess being with Anya the Insatiable will pay off… Our record is 6." Xander got his plate of food together from the other things Spike had already cooked; sausage, bacon, toast, a couple pancakes even. Spike grabbed the jar of Xander's jelly out for him and then grabbed the jar of import for himself.

As he walked by Xander to get to the small table he brushed against the boy, "be prepared to break that record pet, it's one thing to have been a demon, it's another to be a demon at the time. Our stamina is second to none." He gave a nip to Xander's ear as he made it to the table and sat down with his own food. In addition to Spike's plate he had a large mug of blood to dunk things in.

Xander shivered at the thought of breaking his and Anya's previous record. He had no doubt if Spike put his mind to it, he'd have no trouble doing it. He just hoped he survived the encounter; after all he was only human, even if he had been possessed by a hyena demon at one time. He sat next to Spike with his food. "Well, thanks for making this Spike, it looks really good." And being the garbage disposal that Spike remembered the boy to be, he dug into the food and shoveled it into his mouth.

Spike watched for a moment, fork full of food poised to enter his own mouth, "slow down pet, before you give yourself the hiccups." He then ate what was on his fork and poured some of the blood over his eggs and mixed the still runny yolks with it. He then grabbed some of his toast and used it to mop up the mess.

"I am not going to get the hiccups and can I just say: ew…" He looked at the bloody mess on Spike's plate and shook his head. "It doesn't disgust me as much as it use to but I just hope it tastes good to you."

"It does actually, I started doing it to gross you lot out but after a while I started thinking of new things to dip in my blood." Spike cut up his sausage and ate that with the eggs. "And you will get the hiccups if you don't slow down, it's happened before. You come home from some crappy job or another, grab a bowl of the highest sugar content cereal in the house, and start shoveling it down your gullet. Next thing I hear is your hiccups."

"I did not!" Xander looked down at his plate knowing Spike was right. "Maybe once in a while, but it wasn't the highest sugar content; sometimes I had some of your wettabix…"

"You…" Spike shook his head with a smile, "you're a naughty one, stealing my already stolen contraband. I'm a bad influence on you pet, next you'll be stealing Red's cookies right out of her cookie jar." Spike saw the somewhat guilty look on Xander's face and his mouth opened, "No… you already did that! Ohhhh, I think it's time for rehab. How will we ever bring back the white hat? I and Red are just gona have to stage an intervention…"

Xander threw a slice of his toast at Spike. "I am not like that."

The toast hit Spike right in the cheek and he flinched a bit. "Oi! Throwing things now huh, you just keep getting worse and worse." He tossed a piece of egg at Xander who ducked it and threw his own. Before long they were actually laughing and when breakfast had been eaten or thrown, Xander helped Spike clean up the mess and he started to get ready for work.

Spike watched him thoughtfully. "Gona have to decide what to do about your job Xan, I want to take you out of here but can't if you got that job to go to every day."

Xander stopped buttoning up his collar and looked up at Spike. "Yeah, I know, and I do want to get out of here. What do you think?" Spike raised a brow, that Xander was giving him the choice, "I mean, after last night you kind of are the boss of me." Xander reached up and touched the mark on his shoulder. "I'm not stupid or ignorant, I know what this means."

Spike walked over, laying his unlit cigarette down on the end table, and sat next to Xander. "Never thought you were stupid or ignorant, I think you're the smartest of the bunch. You never really saw things as black an white like the slayer. That's her one fault. Not everything is: Humans=good, demons=evil. Some of the most inhuman beings can be humans. Take the initiative for example; they did some of the most inhuman things to the demons they had captured, thinking the demons were unfeeling things they could play with. It was beyond wrong."

Xander put an arm around Spike, seeing him slowly slipping down from talking about the people who neutered him. "I know Spike, trust me I know. That's why I never approved of Buffy bringing Captain Cardboard in the group. It was just wrong."

Spike looked up at Xander as he sat next to him on the bed. Slowly they kissed the tenderest kiss either had ever experienced, all feelings being conveyed in that single action. While Xander's arms slipped around Spike to bring him closer, Spike's hand came up and threaded though Xander's hair to hold the boy still for a throughout kissing. Before the kiss could turn into anything more, however, Xander gently pulled Spike off him. "I really do need to go to work."

"Don't… don't go Xan. Just blow them off. We'll start packing today; now, hop in the car an stick around long enough for you to talk to Red. Hoping she doesn't get a chance to try to turn me into a toad but it's worth the risk." Spike was gently brushing some hair out of Xander's face, looking at the boy just really looking at him.

"If she did I'd just kiss you…" He smiled at the tender look in Spike's eyes at that. "And I need to go to work I can't just not show up. I gotta give them some kind of notice or how would I get a job anywhere else?"

Spike snorted a laugh setting back on the bed. "Always the white hat, go on then. Before I decide to keep you instead and shag you hard."

Xander smiled and leaned over kissing Spike gently, "I'll be back before you know it, don't worry." He got up from the bed, grabbed a few things, and went out the door. Spike sighed looking around, trapped by the sun and with nothing to do. He was one poor vampire. He decided in the end to crawl back into bed, in Xander's warm spot, and go back to sleep a while.

However sleep did not come to the vampire. He was left with thoughts about the residents upstairs and the thrice damned chip in his head. There had to be a way to at least deactivate it. According to 'Xander's Law' the more complicated the tiny piece of technology is, the easier it is to muck it up. Or something like that, Xander was always mucking something up like that.

Spike lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling trying to wrack his brain for everything he knew about technology. He learned a few things over the years; he wasn't the kind of vampire to be stuck in the past. He knew large amounts of sudden electricity, such as a lightning strike, would muck up any electronic device. Unfortunately he wasn't sure he'd even survive a lightning strike let alone destroy the chip.

Another thing he knew was that magnetic fields screwed with electronics a lot too. That little piece of information could be proven by simply holding a magnet up to any computer screen. The discoloration that followed it showed how the magnetic field messed with it. So, Spike figured, he could always test that out. There have never been any known cases of vampires getting fried by magnets that just sounded silly.

A third option to him, he decided, was to find someone who knew enough about chips to reprogram it. Of course he'd probably be more likely to get struck by that lightning bolt than to find anyone who knew enough about the chip. According to the government none of this ever existed, let alone any specialists in the field.

So, in the end, Spike decided the best bet was to test out the electric shock or magnetic field theory. If he tried electricity it wasn't like he could just go stick his fingers into the nearest outlet. He'd have to find something close to the composition of his chip. It wouldn't be that hard to find a test subject to use. Then see what intensity of electricity would fry it and do that. Ultimately that'd probably leave the chip fused together into a lump of useless metal.

Finally decided there was going to be no sleep to be had at the moment he grabbed the phone. He had to get into contact with a few of his minions and threaten bloody death if they didn't do as he said. Once he had this chip situation taken care of, things would just fall into place.

***

Xander put his key into the door and turned it. He opened the door down to the basement of doom and stood there a moment. Things were quiet, too quiet. He was almost tempted to say his vampire was up to something. _My vampire…?_ Xander wasn't too disturbed by that train of thought. After the bonding they did last night he realized, in retrospect, that they did belong to each other now.

Xander shrugged and walked down the stairs carrying a couple bags of goodies. It was well after nightfall before he could finally get home. Having decided to stop off and buy Spike some blood along with a few other treats before arriving home, he hoped the bleached menace appreciated the thought, because his excursions had cut into possible shagging time.

"No, scratch that…" Xander decided "That's the thought he'd appreciate." Xander snickered and got to the bottom of the steps and looked around. He frowned when he didn't see his new lover anywhere in sight. He walked the few steps to the kitchen and dropped his burden before taking a second look around. "Spiiiikkkeeee…" He sang in an annoying voice. "I got some treats… picked up your blood and some snacks. I also made a little trip to the out of the way sex store… And picked up something you might like."

Xander jumped when said vampire exited the bathroom with only a thin towel perched on his hips. Upon second inspection he noticed the bathroom literally steaming as though it were a sauna. Xander wondered just how high Spike had the temperature of the water set. He looked back to the evil undead walking around in his basement, appreciating how precariously that towel was draped across his lower area, silently willing it to fall.

"That's great poodle. I'll expect to see it on you later. For now I gotta step out." He removed the towel from his hips and Xander thought his heart would stop, watching such gorgeous jewels sway as Spike toweled his hair dry. "I got some business to take care of. And you had better remember to breath. I don't need you passin out on me from just staring at my gorgeous arse."

Xander snapped his mouth closed, forced himself to take a breath, and licked dry lips while watching Spike dry the rest of himself. Damn the vampire was sex on a stick… "Business you say? Can I come along, be kind of boring setting around here all alone."

Spike took that moment to go into the kitchen where the bags sit and started to rummage though one. He used one finger to pick up a set of leather cuffs and smirked over at Xander. "Ohhh, Xan-pet you have been naughty. I suppose you can come with, if you wear these… There better be a matching collar in here or we'll have to stop on the way for one."

Xander swallowed his nonexistent spit in as his mouth began to dry. "Y-yeah that won't be a problem, totally for the whole pet of a vampire thing. I mean, that's like the safest place to be in the middle of a demon bar right?"

Spike chuckled "well if you discount the demon who is holding your leash then I suppose so. Hmm, I like these pet, they got spikes on 'em, no doubt who you'd belong to, good choice."

Spike did, indeed, find a matching collar. One that was two inches wide and also had large spikes around it. Spike stalked over to Xander's side, holding the collar, and came so close to Xander he could feel the cool puff of breath as the other man spoke. "If you come with me, with these on, you better be ready to do everything I say without hesitation. To place your trust in me to take care of you an protect you no mater what. If you can't do that, then you had better stay 'ome."

Despite Spike's nude state, there was no doubt who was in charge. Xander took only took a second to consider that before nodding. "I can do that." He looked up to Spike who just smirked.

"Well see about that tonight then. Consider this a test run, pet. You disappoint me and I'll have to consider that you don't want to do it this way. Make me proud and you will be amply rewarded later…" Spike ran the length of his tongue up behind Xander's ear and that made him shiver in pleasure. "Dress in the best thing you have, no Hawaiian shirts or I'll shred em the moment you come out wearing it, and no underwear. Put the cuffs on but not the collar, I'll do that myself, and when I do put it on it won't come off unless I take it off you. Is that understood?"

Xander only nodded frantically, realizing a second later Spike might want a verbal answer. "Yes, sir." Xander once again stiffened as Spike advanced on him again, after moving away only a second ago.

"Hmm, that's nice but… I like Master Spike better. Call me Master Spike." Spike stood mere inches away from Xander.

"Yes, Master Spike." Xander uttered in his huskiest voice possible. He did rather well, reminding himself that Spike was stalking him as sexual prey instead of for food.

Spike grinned at that, loving to hear the boy call him that after so long they had been enemies. He'd show the wankers out in the demon world he was NOT a pet vampire to the slayer. Instead he had a pet of his own, one that use to work for the slayer herself. "Good boy, and remember anything I tell you to do you had better do without hesitation. Or I may need to pull your pants down in front of everyone there at the bar and give you a spanking."

He watched as Xander nodded and backed off, it wouldn't be good to crowed the boy too much. He needed space to think. He had no doubt with hit being the first time out Xander might hesitate at a few commands, but he didn't doubt that Xander would do them. So Spike was prepared to be lenient tonight, it wouldn't be good to push the boy too hard when he is only just starting to get his legs under him. "And as a pet of a master vampire you will be trained to protect yourself Xan. If ever anyone tries to touch you and I don't see or I am not there to see, you will do what you must to protect yourself. If it ever comes to that it'll be my fault for not being there so if anyone has any problems I'll take the heat, understood?"

Xander nodded "Yes, Master Spike." Spike nodded at the reply, his boy learned fast. No way was he as unintelligent as so many people made him out to be, or that he let on. He was very intelligent, most of his experience coming from the streets.

"Good, now go get dressed. Like I said nothing Hawaiian, solid color will do just fine. Preferably leather if you have any but I'd be happy to see anything besides such horrid colorful shirts you have." Spike said as he grabbed his own clothes. He got on the usual black t-shirt and jeans. He threaded the belt though the loops and by the time he was getting a pair of socks on he noticed Xander had gone to do as he was told. He smiled, the boy was going to be a lot of fun training.

First thing's first though, take care of the chip problem. Once that was taken care of he'd enjoy ripping those bastards upstairs apart. He'd just need to plan it out. He wanted plenty of time to do it. And he wanted Xander as far away from the place as possible. So that meant possibly at work, preferably the day they left. Spike lit up a cigarette while he pondered what he was going to do. Killing the Harris's and then getting the hell out of Dodge sounded like the best plan. He finished lacing his boots and sat back.

Xander came out and Spike was impressed. Leather pants, probably left over from his time with the demon chit and a simple pull over black polo shirt. The leather showed off the package in front and that was something that Spike was very happy about. His boy was well endowed and he planned to show off his prize. In addition to the clothes were leather cuffs studded with metal spikes. The spikes on the cuffs were small, so he wouldn't hurt himself when Xander's hands were chained behind his back.

Spike made a motion for Xander to come over to him. The boy did just that and knelt in place. "Good boy, see you've done a little research about this huh? That's good; you'll know what I expect." Spike leaned over and put the collar around Xander's neck, buckling it in place. "Remember what I said, this doesn't come off unless I take it off."

Xander sat stock still as Spike worked. "Yes, Master Spike" he replied easily and once Spike had finished he leaned over to place a kiss on the doc martins on Spike's feet.

Spike smirked, "Before we leave I want you to go put away all the goodies you bought before coming 'ome. Don't need any of 'em to spoil while we're out. Now go on, I'll be waiting right here." Xander stood and moved to do as he was told. He still hadn't put any shoes on yet and he figured Spike would tell him what to put on his feet. He wasn't sure what went with his current ensemble.

Putting the blood away in the bottom of the fridge and the chocolates up in the cupboard he put everything in its place before coming back over and kneeling at Spike's feet, signaling he was finished. Spike stood after finishing the last puff of his cigarette and stubbing it out. He had in his hand the leash that went with the collar and stood there. "Right go get on a pair of shoes pet, any will do for now. Just make it fast I'm ready to go."

Xander scrambled up and as fast as he could he put socks on his feet before stepping into his sneakers and tying them. He went to Spike and before he could kneel Spike attached the leash. "Right, we're off." As they passed the table by the door he grabbed Xander's keys and stuffed them into his pocket. "Remember pet, trust me in everything." Xander just nodded and grabbed his wallet, handing it to Spike. He doubted that a wallet sticking out of his leather pants, as tight as they were, would look very good either.

Spike nodded taking the wallet and sticking it into a hidden pocket inside his duster. Spike looked back at him. "Remember to stay close to me pet, if you think we might get separated you grab my hand. But I doubt it will happen." He watched Xander nod and he led the way out into the dark streets of Sunnydale.

***

When they entered the demon bar that Spike had brought them to, Xander wasn't sure if he should run away into the night, hoping to get home and hide under his sheets so no big monsters would get him, or move as close to the back of the very demon he'd followed into the night, to ensure that they wouldn't become separated.

On the outside the bar looked to be small, like The Bronze. However, on the inside it was huge. Two levels of demons, some leading a few humans around, crowded the place. The second level looked to be mostly a balcony that overlooked the floor beneath. Xander looked around, if Buffy had known there were this many demons really in Sunnydale, the girl might have gone insane at the thought of having to slay them all.

"Best you keep your eyes down pet, but chin up. You should be proud to be my pet, but keeping your eyes down is best…" Xander heard Spike's voice as the brit looked over his shoulder. Xander quickly complied; he didn't need any of the other demons in the joint to get the wrong idea. It was his idea to tag along, so he was going to do just as Spike told him.

Spike stood, surveying the club. There were a few demons here that he recognized and had fights with before. Needless to say he won the fights so he shouldn't need to worry about them causing him trouble. The only reason he worried was for his new lover. If a fight were to break out between him and another demon the last thing he needed was Xander there, accidently in the middle. He'd protect his boy, but he wouldn't actively seek trouble tonight.

Spike quickly lit up a cigarette, needing the distraction, as there was one particular demon he spotted on the other side of the club. He was 9 foot of disgusting slime covered antlers. The very same Chaos Demon who he had caught Drusilla with. Seems his dark princess had moved on, leaving another broken heart in her wake. He did not need to come in contact with that demon tonight. So, setting a course for the other side of the bar, well away from the demon, he led his pet though to get a drink before settling down and waiting for his minions.

Having made it to the bar without any wrong looks or needless bantering by other demons, Spike ordered himself whisky. He looked back at Xander, "Want anything, pet?"

Xander was surprised when Spike asked if he wanted a drink. He had originally assumed that he was to remain quiet as if he weren't there and only speak if spoken to by his master. "Yes, master, a beer please?"

For his perfect use of manors Spike leaned back, pulling Xander close and kissing him, "Very nice pet, had I known putting you on a leash would get you to speak so nicely I'd have done it long ago." He smiled and Xander blushed looking down.

Spike grinned and then turned back to the bar tender, who Xander noticed was another kind of demon, a Kyrall demon if he recalled correctly. She looked to have scales instead of skin and a long tail complete with fins on the end. She had horns that circled her head like a halo and reminded him of ram's horns, but Xander knew that she was far from holy. She had ridges along her head, almost like a crown of horns, and her blue tinged scales seemed to shimmer in the low light. She was pretty, for a demon. Spike ordered Xander's beer and watched the girl demon open it.

Once drinks were in hand Spike handed Xander his and led him toward a couch in the center of the club, with a low growl the occupants vacated and Spike plopped down and pointed to his feet. Without needing to be told what Spike wanted Xander dropped to his knees where Spike had pointed and sat his drink on the low table next to him.

"Now pet, we wait. There are few associates of mine that are supposed to meet me here. When they show, you pay them no attention. Your attention remains on me at all times. In fact you're actually higher up in the food chain then these particular minions, being my pet an all." Spike looked around to scan the other demons once again, and looked back down at Xander.

Xander realized he was suppose to say something and came out of his daze. "Yes, Master Spike." Spike's hand fell into Xander's sable hair and began to massage his scalp appreciatively. "Master?" Xander wasn't sure how to ask Spike a question, if he was even allowed to.

"You can say and ask anything you want Xander, as long as you do it respectfully." Spike took a sip of his Jack Daniels and enjoyed the pleasant burn down his throat.

Xander nodded trying to think of the best way to pose the question. "What exactly are these minions researching for you, Master Spike?"

Spike looked down at Xander for a long moment. "You would ask that…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure you really wana hear this Xan, and I don't want you to hate me for the answer." He saw Xander waiting expectantly and he sighed, hoping Xander would understand. "They are looking for ways to neutralize the chip in my head."

Xander looked up at Spike, he didn't look angry at all, or upset. In fact he looked excited, "And did they find a way Master Spike?"

Spike smiled, silently thanking the gods that watch over demons that Xander seemed to understand and be for the removal of the chip. "That's why we're here pet, to find out if they found anything that can be used."

Xander nodded and then looked up at Spike. "You said you wouldn't hurt my friends, right Master Spike?"

Spike rubbed Xander's head, "Yes, I promised didn't I? I don't go back on a promise. My first concern is your parents." He looked at Xander squarely, "Unless you'd rather I not kill them."

"I couldn't care less… um, Master Spike." He just remembered to add Master at the end. "They…" Xander didn't need to finish that statement.

"I know pet, trust me I know. Now, come on up here with master yeah?" He patted the couch cushion next to him and Xander climbed up next to Spike. Spike laced his fingers into Xander's hair and brought the boy down so he was lying with his head in Spike's lap. He then began to massage said scalp. "Need to amuse ourselves while we wait for those minions to get here…" _And give you something to do other then think about those bastards… _Spike thought as he rubbed Xander's head. "Take me out pet."

Xander's head shot up then. "Master?"

"You heard me, take me out." Spike gave him that look that said you will regret disobeying me. He was sure Xander didn't mean to do such a thing; he was just thrown when told to take Spike out like that.

"Master Spike, here? In front of others?" Xander sounded so unsure that Spike almost caved… almost.

Grabbing a handful of the sable locks on top of Xander's head he jerked the boy's head up so they were face to face. "I know I didn't stutter pet, I want you to take me out in front of all the other demons here and suck me. If you don't then I'll throw you over this table and give you the hardest spanking you've ever had…"

Xander didn't wait long enough to give a response, when he was released he went down to Spike's pants and did as Spike told him. It reminded him that he had no time for humiliation. If Spike wanted him to do this then it was probably for his own good, or wanted to show off how good of a pet he was. Either way, he had to trust Spike.

And Xander hadn't been very far from the truth at all, there were many demons watching and Spike wanted to show what a good boy Xander was, and that he belonged to Spike with out any questions. Many recognized the boy as the Slayer's lapdog. And seeing Xander in Spike's lap, sucking the vampire's cock, would gain Spike a lot of respect in the demon community which was good for the both of them. The more demons respected and/or feared Spike, the less likely they were to try and snatch his boy away.

Once Spike's impressive cock was released from his tight jeans Xander's hot mouth decended on it. Spike mmmed appreciatively as Xander's warm mouth sucked on him. He sat there enjoying the boy for a moment before Xander heard two voices address Spike. When Xander moved to lift his head Spike's hand kept him in place. It was as good as a command.

"Master Spike, we've come as you requested." Xander was able to look out of the corner of his eye to see two vampires, one male one female, addressing Spike. The female was the one talking. She had long black hair with red streaks in it. The male behind her had short brown hair that stuck up in spikes and a goatee. Xander continued what he was doing.

"Good, what have you two found for me?" Spike rubbed the back of Xander's head, Xander kept an ear on the conversation, not wanting to be one out of the loop, but did as Spike bid him to.

The girl stepped forward handing Spike a folder with papers in it. "Surprisingly enough you are not the first to research a way to disable the chip, Master Spike. Other demons who have escaped the Initiative and other organizations like it have looked into it. There are a number of options but the most common one is having another demon disable it. There are a race of demons, the Loc'niar, who can manipulate electrical fields. They've successfully disabled chips similar to yours before and we've contacted one who is in the area who'd be willing to do this."

Spike continued to rub the back of Xander's head, and looked at the contense of the folder. His hand slowly tracked down Xander's back until he reached the edge of the leather pants. His cool hand slipped below and Xander's eyes rolled back as a sneaky finger began playing with his hole.

It was then the male vampire spoke up. "Master Spike I notice your new pet, that wouldn't be the Slayer's lapdog would it? I've only seen him once or twice myself."

Spike looked up at the two vampires before closing the folder and setting it on the table he had his feet up on. "As it just so happens, it is. The boy is under my protection, as are his friends. That includes the slayer. Spread the word."

The girl came forward a little and examined Xander. She looked at Spike, "You intend to take over the hellmouth?"

Spike waived his hand, as if bored, "No, I do not. A few lowly humans under my protection is not taking over the hellmouth. The slayer I expect can usually take care of herself; it's the rest of them she associates with that my pet considers friends that are under my protection. If I hear any of them being hunted, mistreated, or harmed in any way they will answer to William the Bloody."

The girl bowed, taking his response. "Is there any other way we can serve you, Master Spike?" The male behind her seemed as though he didn't like having one of the slayerettes there, even as his master's pet. The female however seemed accepting of this, perhaps even happy for Spike.

Spike smiled "Thank you for asking, Serina. I'd like you to find my pet here some new clothes, preferably silks and leather and not something you get off a dead body… he would not much like that… I'll give you access to an account to pay for the clothes and something for yourself while your at it." Spike wrote some numbers down on the folder which he'd been looking though. "These are his sizes, I expect to see something by tomorrow night."

Serina bowed, "yes Master Spike, you will not be disappointed. May I see his eyes, so to know what kind of colors to get for him?"

"You heard her pet, let's see those gorgeous chocolate eyes of yours." Spike said as he placed a hand under Xander's chin and lifted. Xander's head lifted up as Spike guided him and the boy looked up fully at the vampires. He looked on, unafraid of the vampires who stared back at him.

"He is very handsome Master Spike, I'm sure you are the envy of many here." She wrote a few notes on the folder in her hand, under Xander's measurements, before addressing them again. "I'll have the clothes by tomorrow night, where should I bring them?"

"Bring them by my crypt, you lot know where that is. If I'm not there just leave them and I'll pick them up eventually." By this time Spike had Xander's head down, and his mouth back to work on his cock. He wasn't about to give the vampires Xander's address, needing an invite to get in or not, he'd not risk the boy that way. He planned to stay with the boy until they left too, so giving them the crypt address also ensured that if any other demons found out they'd search the crypt first, a place Spike wouldn't be.

The girl bowed, "very good Master Spike," she then turned, taking her vampire companion with her, and left to do as her master bid.

As soon as they were gone Spike lifted Xander's head again and laid a soft kiss against his swollen lips. "You did so very good pet, that's exactly what I wanted. You pay them no attention as they are unimportant to us." He kissed Xander once more to drive home his point and smiled. "Now, tuck me back in, it's about time we left."

"But I'm still hungry Master Spike, I was hoping for some cream…" Xander pulled off that utterly innocent look as his mouth promised such dirty things.

Spike laughed, "Oh you are incorrigible pet. Remind me to reward you when we get home." He convinced Xander to tuck his penis back in and zip him up and got up. "I'm not really ready to go home, the night is still young pet, do you have any suggestions?"

Spike had left Xander kneeling on the couch and the boy watched him curiously while thinking. "We could go get stuff from your crypt, Master Spike. So you can stay with me."

Spike nodded at that, "That's a fine idea pet, and then we can figure out what to do next. I'm sure we can find a way to have some kind of fun in this town."

Xander nodded at that, "Of course, Master Spike, anything you want."

Spike pulled Xander against his body, kissing the boy in a dominant way. "Damn right whatever I want." He smiled and pulled Xander off the couch, "Come on then, the night is still young." Xander smiled as he easily trailed behind the vampire. He'd follow this man into whatever hell they may face, without question. As that was the power of love.


	3. Chapter Three: Fall unto Love

**_~The Fall~_**

~Chapter Three:~  
~Fall unto Love~

After gathering some things from Spike's crypt, just the essentials for now, and loading the items in Xander's car. The pair was trying to decide what to do next when Spike got an idea. Pulling off next to one of the adult shops Spike smiled over at Xander. "I thought we might get a few things, need more than what you got in that box at your place if we're gona play S&M games." Spike moved to get out of the car but stopped. He leaned over and unhooked the leash from Xander's collar. "You can move around and look around all ya want pet, just remember you try an run away I'll more than likely catch ya and you wouldn't want to piss me off like that." He gave Xander a deep kiss for good measure before getting out.

Xander smirked to himself, "only if I intended to piss you off like that to begin with…" With that in mind he too, got out of the car, and joined Spike inside the shop.

Spike had a few items in mind; they already had a couple dildos and vibrators, that wasn't what he needed. What they needed was a couple gags that would fit the boy's mouth, and a sturdy harness that could be used in multiple situations. Spike passed by a section that had cock cages and male chastises. He stopped, and slowly backed up, an idea forming in his demented mind. There were a couple styles, leather and metal or one that was all plastic so as not to set off metal detectors.

Spike nodded to himself, picking up one of the plastic designs and one that was metal and leather. He chose a small lock for the metal one and a couple one time use ties to use if they ever did fly or end up in a situation that ensured metal detectors would be used.

When Spike arrived at the selection of harnesses, he looked for ones that would go with Xander's cuffs and chose a couple different ones. He saw Xander just wondering around looking at things and pulled the boy over to the changing rooms. He put the mass of leather straps in the boy's hands. "Go in there, an try these on, tell me which one fits best." He noticed the boy just staring at him dumfounded. Spike gave Xander's ass a sharp slap. "Now!"

Xander jumped then, moving into action, "I'm going, I'm going." He went into the fitting room mumbling something about a bossy dom. _I'll have to remember to add a little bit of punishment with the rewarding later on._ Spike decided as he went to look for more essentials.

Xander also already had a couple paddles, so Spike wasn't going to worry about any of those yet. He could always get a couple more later on. This was just for now, to hold them over until they were far FAR away from sunnyhell and somewhere settled down for the time being. Spike got a couple gags; one was a red ball that would fit behind Xander's teeth, effectively blocking speech. The second was a gag that looked very much like a penis, for when he wanted Xander to feel like he was being filled at both ends.

Dropping his items in the basket he'd picked up he walked over to the dressing room and stood there. "Aren't you done yet Xan? How long does it take to try those on? Don't make me come in there."

"The first was kind of hard to get on without help, sorry Master." He heard the boy reply. Spike nodded at that, at least the boy was honest with him.

"I'll be lookin around, when you found one that fits right come find me." Spike told him though the door before moving off and deciding to look for something as a reward to Xander. The boy loved contact, craved it. Spike added a couple blindfolds to his purchases, one silk the other leather that would mold to the boy's face. Sometimes sensory deprivation made things all the better when they finally happened.

Spike knew the boy would want to test his boundaries sooner or later, and he hoped that when that happened they were in a relatively stable environment. It wouldn't be too hard to find clubs and bars that were for S&M scenes. A number he knew of had working dungeons that were open to use by the people who attended, the people would need to bring their own toys such as the dildos and lube and small things like that.

Spike was brought out of his thoughts as Xander came up, clothed, and holding three harnesses. "This one fit the best; the other two were too tight, Master Spike." Xander told him as he held up the harness that fit the best. Spike nodded taking it and adding it to the basket.

"Right, anything else you saw?" He asked smoothly.

Xander looked around "well there was this chocolate body paint set…"

Spike laughed softly, "I should have known, alright go grab it. I'm sure we'll find time to use it." Spike followed as his excited pet went and got the chocolate body paint set. He always found sets like this to be really messy, he never used them. But he knew how much Xander loved chocolate, so he'd indulge.

Taking their purchases up to the counter, the sales girl rang everything up, eyeing them every so often because she thought they were cute together. She just did her job, ringing things up, and giving them their total.

Spike handed over his card, pulling Xander close a moment. "You were so very sexy at the club Xan, couldn't ask for a better pet."

"Thank you, Master Spike." Xander replied. He kissed Spike when allowed and moved away as Spike got his card back, the slip and left the bags for Xander to grab. Once out in the car, the bags put in the back, Xander took the moment to ask a question that'd been nagging at him. "Master, out of curiosity, when did you get money?"

Spike looked up after getting in. "I've always had it pet, something I learned from Angelus. Always save for a rainy day, an never let anyone know exactly how much you have."

"And all those times that you made Buffy and Giles pay you for information?" Xander asked, getting in. He honestly didn't care one way or the other, but he was curious and his curiosity always won.

Spike chuckled, "Wasn't gona give it away for free, was I?"

Xander smiled a little, "That makes sense, in a weird way, Master." He got in and Spike leaned over kissing Xander sweetly.

"How about we stop at the video store on the way 'ome and pick up a couple movies an some popcorn?" Spike ran his thumb across Xander's bottom.

Xander smiled, "Are you trying to romance me, Master?"

"Masters can romance when they want to, Xan. And maybe I want to romance you after how well you did at the club." Spike smiled and started the car. After picking up the movies, all Xander's choice of Sci Fi flicks, Spike spent the rest of the car ride thinking.

"You know Xan, after I get this chip taken care of things are gona happen pretty quickly. We're gona have to be ready to get out of here quickly." Spike told Xander as they pulled up outside the house that Xander knew as hell.

"I know, and I was thinking about that." Xander confided in him. "I had talked with my boss to day and he said when ever I gotta leave its cool. I was thinking that whatever night you end up getting the chip fried I'd call out of work and spend the day with you packing up our stuff. That night the chip…thing… Then after that whatever."

Spike smiled, "And when did you have time to think about this?"

"Um, between when my lips first hit your cock at the club till the time those vampires came." Xander replied as he looked over at Spike.

"Damn, must not have been doing it right. You could still think of something other then my cock in your mouth." Spike shook his head with a smile, "I'll have to prefect the technique on you."

Xander smiled shaking his head. He got out helping Spike with the bags of their new sex toys and the couple of duffle bags of Spike's things. Toting them down to the basement, Xander set his burdens down by the door and went over to the bed. "Oh sweet salvation, thy name is Xander." He fell face first into the bed and snuggled into the cool sheets. When he heard Spike's chuckle he turned a bit to look at the vampire. "So, tell me, just how much are you worth?"

Spike looked up from taking his coat off and laying it across the very same recliner he'd spent time tied to. "Well, I haven't added the accounts up lately, but let's just say it's enough that we could go anywhere we wanted."

Xander smiled softly, "I always wanted to see the world. I was fascinated by the pyramids at Giza, the different ruins of ancient civilizations around the world."

Spike came over, setting on the bed to take his boots off. "Did you ever give thought to going to college Xan? Getting a degree in history?"

Xander hid his face in the blanket, "n-no, I'm not smart enough for that. The girls, they are. But I'm just the normal kind of guy."

"Oh bloody hell; no one gets to put you down, not even you. Your so very intelligent Xander, I bet you could do anything you put your mind to… And I'm sure you could get a degree in history if it fascinates you so much." Spike sat there staring down at the boy firmly. It was about time the boy got some confidence.

Xander peaked out from the blanket to see if Spike were kidding. When he saw the serious look he spoke. "You really mean that? I really could? I mean, I wouldn't want to waist your money or anything…"

Spike smiled rubbing Xander's head, "you wont waist my money Xander, I know you'll do well. You just have to put your mind to it and believe in yourself, that's all. I'm gona tell you something that I've never told anyone before, so you better listen up cause… I'll really be leaving myself open here."

Xander sat up, coming closer to Spike and nodded as he listened intently. Spike watched the boy; no one had ever given him their undivided attention as if his very word were law. "I'm listening."

Spike nodded, "Right… well, before I was turned I was a real pathetic sod… chasin after things I could never have. Believe it or not I was upper middle class. I was educated right, could do whatever I wanted for a profession but… I chose poetry." Spike looked to Xan to see if there was any laughter in those chocolate brown eyes but found only understanding and curiosity as he spoke. "I was a poet; at least I tried to be. I just enjoyed it so much that I tried to express myself in that way."

"I bet they were really good, the poetry." Xander spoke softly, watching Spike's expression.

Spike snorted, "Not likely. I was bloody awful. I started to bring my poetry out more often. I was trying to impress this one bird, Cicly was her name. She was beautiful, an well out of my means. So I tried to impresser with my poetry. All I got was laughed at, and mocked. "William the bloody awful poet." That's how I got my name, luv. Cause of my bloody awful poetry. That was the night Dru found me."

Spike stopped there because he was sure Xander knew enough of the rest. Xander came closer and put his arms around Spike and smiled. "I bet they were good Spike. I'd love to hear a couple from you some time. I was never artsy like that; I mean I tried one time to paint a bunny… Well, let's just say it didn't look like a bunny." Xander started to kiss at Spike's mouth and moved slowly across to his ear and nibbled. "Besides, had that not happened, you wouldn't be here with me right now. And I am very grateful you are here with me."

"Ya know Xan, when you say things like that, I almost think you…" Spike looked into warm chocolate eyes and stopped. "Never mind, silly for me to even think it."

"What were you going to say Spike?" Xander pushed a bit. He had a good idea what Spike was going to say. And he had a hard time denying that he felt the feeling that Spike was having such trouble expressing, for fear of rejection.

"It's nothing Xander. So which movie should we watch first?" Spike was going though the boxes that held the dvds which they had chosen. Aliens, Highlander 4 Endgame, Star Trek Nemesis, could this boy get any geekier?

"If you won't say it, I will, I think I love you Spike." Xander felt Spike's sudden stillness and wondered if he did a bad thing.

"Xander, don't say things you don't mean." Spike's voice sounded shallow and full of warning.

"I do mean it, I love you. I love your bleached hair, your old duster. I love that you wear black all the time. I love how dominant you are to me; how you take care of me even when I don't know it. I love you." Xander finished, staring down into ice blue eyes, trying to make the owner of said eyes understand he wasn't joking, he wasn't playing, he wasn't trying to mind fuck him. He really meant it.

"Xander…" Spike breathed as he leaned in and kissed the boy soundly on the lips. "I don't know if I love you… I have very strong feelings I haven't examined yet, but they are strong, and I know they aren't gona go away…" He kissed Xander, pulling the boy on top of him. He needed to feel the warm contact, reassure himself this was real and Xander wasn't going to leave.

Xander kissed Spike as the other man reached up and unhooked the collar around his neck and heard the dull thud it made when tossed to the floor. Xander busied himself with working on the belt around Spike's waist as the vampire unbuckled the shackles around Xander's wrists and those too, found their way to the floor, along with Spike's belt.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, Spike." Xander whispered as he nuzzled Spike's neck. He stopped long enough to let Spike lift his shirt up and off. He did the same with Spike's and went back to the perfect neck he was enjoying.

"Keep you with me, forever Xander." Spike whispered back. He opened Xander's leather pants easily and slipped his hands beneath. He moved back, cupping Xander's ass and in doing so lifted the leather away from skin. Xander sighed a contented sigh

"Oh blessed relief." Xander wiggled his hips, wiggling himself out of the constricting pants.

Spike chuckled, "I'm sorry Xan, was the leather too constricting?"

Xander closed his eyes as he got himself out of the pants. "You have no idea, it was torture. Oh that feels so good…" Xander relaxed as cool fresh air started to hit his air deprived backside.

Spike smiled slipping the garment down Xander's legs and getting rid of it, tossing it to the side of the bed. Xander sighed happily and after a moment of basking he worked on Spike's own pants. When the black denim had joined the rest of the clothes Xander sat back to look Spike over, "you are so handsome Spike, I can see why no one can resist you."

Spike snorted, "It's the charm Xander, that's what keeps em comin back for more." He grinned and kissed the boy to shut him up. Right now all that mattered was the brown haired brown eyed boy he had on his lap. It was funny how he always fell hard for the dark ones. Angelus, Drusilla, now Xander. Buffy and Harmony didn't count. Buffy was from a stupid spell and Harmony was just bubble headed.

"Spike…" He felt a hint of desperation in Xander's voice as the boy spoke. "You've fucked me and made me suck you… Make love to me now, please?"

It was the please that did it. Not that he wouldn't have done as Xander asked, but the please just clinched it. Moving so that he was on top of Xander, movies forgotten for now, Spike started to worship the boy's body. Kissing and leaving little suckle marks here and there. They weren't livid enough to be real noticeable, but they were there and caused my Spike's mouth.

Moving slowly, Spike kissed down first Xander's sternum, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses in his wake. He dipped his tongue into Xander's navel as he came to it, worshiping the trail of hair that lead lower before lifting enough to kiss the boy firmly on the mouth. He explored the hidden depths while rummaging around for the tube of lube he had left beneath the pillows before they left.

Having found his treasure he sat up. Xander made a very pleasant debauched picture, one that Spike was never going to forget in all his long years. He straddled Xander's hips easily, as he had a plan in mind. Something that he doubted Xander would have ever thought of, being the sub at heart he is.

Xander watched intently as Spike lubed up two fingers and reached behind himself to start fingering himself open. He moaned softly as first one finger breached his entrance, and then the second. It had been so very long since he had anyone up there. And right now he wanted to indulge and feel his boy up there, filling the empty space and making him whole again. Soon he'd be whole in another sense and they'd be able to leave the hellmouth behind, and begin a life together.

Spike knew this was something that was only in fairy tales, but he didn't care. He'd keep the boy with him for as long as he possibly could, and cherish that time. He prayed to whatever deities watched over vampires and their human lovers that they could find a way to make Xander immortal, without really turning him into a vampire, so he could share his unlife with the boy.

Having added a third finger now, Spike knew he was more than ready to take Xander and removed his fingers. He used what lube that was left and coated Xander's erection before sliding back until the tip nudged against his hole. He relaxed, taking a breath, before pushing back and taking on the first inch.

The shear thickness of Xander's cock was enough to make Spike moan. He eased himself down more onto said cock and gasped. "Oh Xanderrrr…" He purred breathlessly. "Push a little pet, ohhh that's good."

Xander pushed a little, getting more of his thick cock into Spike's ass. Spike sat up straight, pushing the rest in and held on to Xander, putting his palms flat against Xander's chest. Xander was amazed to set there and watch Spike ride his cock so wantonly. If Spike didn't already have his heart, he did now. The man who had opened himself up to hurt and pain… he'd always protect Spike from anyone who'd ever want to harm him. Ever.

"Ah… The bloody chit was right…" Spike gasped as Xander's cock head started to push into his prostate.

"Who… Right about what?" Xander asked, as he grabbed Spike's hips and started to pound up into the willing cool body above him.

"Your Ex, she was right. You are a damn Viking in the sack." Spike continued to bounce, wanting to feel Xander as deep as possible.

Xander snickered some; leave it to Anya to tell everyone about their sex life. Xander rolled, Taking Spike with him, and moved so that he now was between the other man's legs. He braced his feet against the bed and started to pound into Spike harder. "Can't really appreciate that, unless you're at this angle."

"Oh… bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed as he was nailed to the mattress. He braced his palms against the top of the bed which happen to be the back of the couch, as the bed was a pull out. He held on as Xander gave him the hardest ride of his unlife, and it was the best as it wasn't done teach him anything or punish him. It was done out of love for another. Something he hadn't had a lot of in his time on earth. And he'd be damned if anyone was taking him away from his nummy now.

***

One shower and a lot of clean up later, Xander and Spike finally got around to watching one of the movies they'd brought home. Xander had insisted on making popcorn, so Spike had gotten the boy to make him a mug of blood while he was at it.

They now set at the head of the bed, against the back part of the couch that served as a headboard, and watched Highlander 4. Xander held the popcorn bowl and munched on the buttery goodness while Spike stole a handful here or there to go with his blood.

"So, let me get this straight pet. Those two live forever because they happen to have some kind of gene and have to go though a brutal death in order to activate it?" Spike asked. He'd never really been interested in Sci Fi movies and, he decided, he'd might as well cave in and watch it now so Xander didn't bug him to watch it with him later.

"Uh huh, except they die if someone chops off their head. They can live though anything except that. And the person who takes their head gains their powers that they'd gotten from all the other immortal kills. In the series Duncan was ya know fighting every day problems while he waited for The Gathering which is all Immortals gathering together to finish the game. Duncan was trained my Connor. Connor is awesome." Xander grabbed another handful of popcorn and munched on it

"Huh, I'd go for Duncan myself. He's a right handsome bloke." Spike grinned behind his mug as Xander's head turned to stare up at him.

"Do you have like this fetish for dark colors or something? You always go for the one with dark hair and dark eyes." Xander grinned. "Oh that is so your type isn't it!? Oh that's just too good. Yeah, that's something that I defiantly have to share with Willow when we decide to gossip about our lovers."

"Oi! Not a word. You seem to be so attracted to the demonic persuasion of significant other." Spike retorted as he finished off his blood.

"Always thought I was a demon magnet. I mean Cordy was like the only human I ever dated. And I guess Anya but she use to be a demon, so I dunno if that counts." Xander popped some more kernels into his mouth.

"This is so boring Xan, entertain me." Spike sat his mug down and lay back against the bed.

Xander looked at him for a long moment, "entertain you?" He asked. He got a nod from the blonde vampire and Xander nodded, "right I can do that." Xander leaned over the bed, giving Spike a nice view of his bare ass. Thankfully neither had bothered to dress.

Xander came up triumphantly with the box that held the set of chocolate body paints. He grinned. "Well this can entertain you, and give me my chocolate fix at the same time." He started to tear into the packaging wanting to get to the creamy chocolaty goodness as quickly as possible.

Spike laughed softly, "You an chocolate should get married or something Xander. You tend to pay more attention to it then anyone else."

"Really? You think they could do that?" Xander looked at Spike seriously as if he were actually considering marrying chocolate.

"No you pillock, they wouldn't. I can't believe you'd even consider…" Spike laughed. "I take that back, I can believe it. It's your addiction."

Xander had finally managed to wrestle the package open and got to the jars and paint brushes inside. "What does pillock mean? I mean you use all these British slang terms but I don't know what they mean."

"Be easier for you to look them up, luv. I'm sure you'd be able to find an article or something online about it." Spike laid back as Xander pushed him back on the bed. "Of course, you may not like all the terms you find on there."

"So, I'll just ask you when you use a term I don't know. So, what does pillock mean?" Xander asked as he opened the first jar and sniffed it. He looked to be in utter pleasure at the smell. Xander grinned "its German chocolate this one."

"Always loved that stuff, here, give us a taste." Spike reached up and Xander let him dip a finger in and watched intently as Spike brought the chocolate covered digit to his mouth and suck it clean. "Pillock means the same as git. Stupid or someone actin stupid or something like that."

Xander thought about that and nodded. "You always called Angel all kinds of names…" Xander looked to be thinking and before he could say any terms Spike said them for him.

"Wanker? Tosser? Git? Sod? Poof? Poofter? The Great Poof? Prick? Ponce?" Spike smirked at Xander's expression. He looked as though he wanted to throw the chocolate at Spike. That was alright by the vampire, he'd just lick up what he could and make the boy lick up what he couldn't reach.

"All of the above, what do they all mean? I mean, if your gona insult him I'd love to understand it when you do. Maybe even join in." Xander grinned and this made Spike laugh.

"Alright, first of all git and sod just mean idiot or someone actin stupid. Ponce, poof, poofter, all make the assumption he's homo." When Spike made that comment Xander giggled. "Oh my god you're like a little girl" This too made Spike laugh and he shook his head and continued "Wanker or tosser is used on someone you don't like."

Xander nodded taking this information in. "I doubt the slang would sound very good in an American accent." Xander decided and dipped the brush into the chocolate paint. "Hey wait a minute, wouldn't this make us poofs?"

Spike chuckled "So it does… Guess we can't call the old sod that anymore can we? I'm sure we can come up with other things, maybe some American terms." This made Xander grin and started to paint things on Spike's cool skin and where ever he trailed the chocolate covered brush, he'd lean over and lick it clean with his oh so warm tongue.

"Luv, you can do this to me all night long." Spike moaned as he lay there, taking in the tongue bath he was receiving from the boy. He'd never tell him, but he still sensed a piece of the hyena in the boy from when he was possessed. Perhaps that was why the boy was so brave and quick to jump in front of things for his friends.

Either way, he belonged to Spike now and whatever these feelings were he'd examine them later. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the tongue treatment from the boy he loved.


	4. Chapter Four: Fall from Control

**_~The Fall~_**

~Chapter Four:~  
~Fall from Control~

Spike nodded to the bouncer outside the door to the very same club that they'd come to the night before. Tonight was the night Spike would finally be rid of the chip in his brain, keeping him from properly feeding himself. Xander followed behind Spike, in some of the new clothes that the girl, Serina, had picked up for him. He had on a silk light brown top, and brown leather pants, the coloring going perfectly with Xander's eyes.

Once again Xander wore the cuffs and collar that he'd picked out, the only difference was underneath his clothes he wore the harness that held in the butt plug that Spike had put there before they left the basement and the cock ring that kept his genitals tied in the right position. Xander figured it was deliberate, wanting to show off the impressive package he had. Xander couldn't be too upset at that, he did have a nice package and if Spike wanted to show off his boy, then Xander would have to go along with it. Not that he had much of a choice to begin with.

Taking a seat, at the same couch they had occupied the night before, Xander fell to his knees easily beside Spike. Leaning his head against Spike's thigh, the vampire's hand descended into his dark hair and started to rub appreciatively. "You learn quick pet, bet every demon in here is jealous of me an what I got."

Xander looked up at Spike curiously, "Master?"

Spike grinned, "It's your little rep for being the slayer's lapdog. Any demon would give an arm an a leg… an a tentacle to own something that the slayer use to. But don't you worry about being in danger luv, you see because your so obedient to me like this actually ensures your safety. It shows that I'm strong enough to defy the slayer an bring you to heal so no one would ever think to touch you, lest they earn my wrath…" Spike added a snarl for good measure; even in his human guise it looked menacing.

"Yes, Master Spike." Xander leaned his head against Spike's thigh again, letting the information sink in. It was that he was so obedient to Spike that earned his safety from all these demons here. However, he still reassured himself by touching the hilt of the blades Spike had given him. If anything ever happened he was at least protected by those.

The two blades that set beneath his clothing, in separate sheaths, were two identical blades. One was made of pure silver and the other of iron. Both were good against particular demons, but if his memory of which ones ever failed he'd always remember the one rule Spike had drilled into his head, go for the head. Severing the head from the body worked on nearly all demons.

As for the blade's design it was far from simple. Both were identical, just different colored as per the material they were made of. Both had Celtic symbols carved into the hilts and the blades, a winding design that Spike said was a protection charm carved into the knives. The spell also hardened the blades, to ensure they would never need to be sharpened.

"Master Spike, when did you say that demon would be here to fry your chip?" Xander asked as he sat there, watching different demons walk by and eye him.

"I'm not sure when she'll be here, pet. But they said that she should be here around midnight. Might as well just settle in for a wait." Spike looked around a moment the nudged Xander's head with his thigh where the dark head lay. "Why don't you go get us a drink then pet? Jack Daniels for me, get whatever you want for yourself." Spike ordered, then took a few bills out of his wallet and handed them to Xander.

Xander took the money offered and got up after Spike had unhooked his leash. The demons all watched as Spike let his pet go to do his bidding, all of them figuring that Spike must trust his training and his power over the boy that he would do his bidding without question. Little did they know it was actually mutual respect that propelled the boy to do as Spike asked.

Xander got up to the bar and waited as the other demons ordered. The same female Kyrall demon was there taking orders. She smiled at Xander as she nodded to him to take his order. "So, master finally let you off the leash to do the run around jobs for him?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied respectfully. "Glass of JD and a Mikes Hard Lemonade." He laid the money on the bar and the demon nodded. She quickly pulled up a bottle and opened it. She handed it to him and then poured the glass of JD. She handed that to Xander and smiled.

Xander took the drinks and headed back to the couch where Spike was waiting. He had to dodge a few demons, and stop a few times, his eyes down, so not to offend any demons, but he did make it with drinks in hand to the couch. Spike smiled as he was handed the whiskey. "Ta, luv." He took a sip of it before setting it down and clipping the leash back on Xander's collar.

"The Kyrall demon is really nice, Master." Xander mentioned as he took a drink of his own drink and then sat it on the table next to the couch.

Spike just nodded while lighting up a cigarette. He sat back a moment before looking down at Xander, "I'm bored pet, entertain me."

Xander looked up at his master, "I would do a strip tease but I'm a little modest around so many demons, master."

"Your mouth is bound to get you into a lot of trouble one day, pet. What's say we fill it for you?" Spike was already unbuckling his belt and opening his pants to pull his erect cock out.

Xander didn't need to be told twice. He actually liked to suck Spike's cock, the cool skin against his tongue as he brought pleasure to his lover. He climbed up on the couch next to Spike and got into position, making sure he was comfortable, before leaning over and taking the flushed erection into his mouth.

Spike moaned appreciatively and bucked up into Xander's mouth a bit. "Boy have you got a mouth on you. You wicked angel, suck me good. Suck me real good and I might be persuaded to return the favor."

Xander continued to suck and stroke Spike's cock, bringing the blonde pleasure that was sure to bring him to peak quickly. Spike laced his fingers though the dark locks and held the boy's head still as he shoved up into Xander's mouth and came hard.

Xander swallowed everything that Spike had shot into his mouth. Trying to catch it all, some dribbled out the corner of Xander's mouth and when Spike let up the boy let up and then started to lick the cock clean with long strokes of his tongue. He cleaned the Spike's cock of all semen that wasn't caught by his mouth and then tucked Spike back into his pants before zipping it up. He went back to his kneeling position.

Spike grinned. "You're very good at that pet, now come up here, I'll return the favor." He pulled Xander up into his lap and started to strip the boy's pants off. Xander struggled a little, not really wanting to be naked in front of everyone there, but Spike just gave a hard slap to Xander's ass, and the boy held still after that.

Spike grinned pulling his pants down, "that's right poppet, just hold still and enjoy your master workin you over."

Xander held still, letting Spike pull the pants off his hips and started to stroke the cock that was reviled. When Xander's lower mid-section was finally shown they gained a large audience. All of them wanted to see just how well endowed Spike's pet was.

Xander closed his eyes, thinking that if he just imagined all these demons weren't there, he'd be able to get though this. However, when Spike's cool mouth found its way around Xander's cock, Xander couldn't think of anything but Spike and that mouth. He bucked a bit, wanting to get his cock as deep as possible into that wet semi-warm cavern.

Spike chuckled softly, continuing to suck the cock in his mouth. However, unless he released the ring around Xander's genitals, the boy would not be able to cum. Spike did a good job of keeping the boy on edge for some time. He wasn't sure when the demon would show, and he wanted his boy to be occupied.

Spike continued to play, thinking about possibly letting his boy cum and then using him for other pleasure when he saw the same girl, Serina walk up, being tailed by a tall figure in a hood and cloak. Serina bowed. "Master Spike, may I bid you to finish your session with your pet so we may get started on your… problem."

By this time, Spike had Xander sprawled across his lap; Xander's shirt was shucked up to show off the boy's abs and toned body. Xander had his arms stretched out above his head as he stretched out, letting his master play with his body all he wanted.

Spike looked up at the girl a moment then removed his mouth from the boy's cock. "Sure, boy's so close it won't take much to tip him over. Would you two like a drink? My treat?" Spike, never one to forget his manors, offered to both Serina and the figure behind her.

The figure moved forward, and two hands came up to remove the hood to reveal a beautiful woman that looked as though she were human, if not for the slightly blue tinge to her skin and the obvious sparks coming off her fingertips as she touched anything. Her eyes matched her skin, the whites weren't actually white, but a pale blue like her skin, and the irises were a deep ice blue similar to Spike's.

Her fingernails, obviously not painted, were a darker blue than her skin. Her lips, as they moved to form words, changed colors, changing from a dark blue like her fingernails, to a golden color as if gathering the energy just from her speech.

"I would love a drink, thank you William." She came over to set down on the couch.

"What would you like; my pet here will get it for you." He tucked Xander back in, giving Xander a glare when the boy whimpered. When Xander saw the glare he quickly tucked himself back in and got up to serve his master, hoping he'd be able to cum sometime tonight.

The woman smiled. "A double vodka please," She smiled at the boy and Spike got out a couple bills, giving them to Xander, and shooing the boy away. Quickly Xander ran to do as he was told, and the woman smiled, "He's such a good boy, definitely a good choice for you William."

"What can I say; I go for the tall dark an brooding type." Spike answered, taking a sip of his JD.

"Yes, I've heard about your grand-sire, it's said that he was cursed with such a soul. But I hear he's been doing things for the good fight." She said as she watched the other vampire. "Instead of the bloody rampages he was known for."

"Yeah, we're all glad to have that bloody wanker out of the world." Spike said raising his glass as a toast.

"William, I want to be sure that when I disable this chip in your head the world will not see a return of William the Bloody. Take the boy, he is more dedicated to you than you'd realize, but don't stick around here for anyone to cause you any trouble." The petite woman, keeping an eye on where Xander was, so she could make sure the boy didn't hear everything she was saying.

"No worries there poppet, I plan to blow this shithole town soon as I get the boy and his 'family' sorted. As for the return of William the Bloody I won't kill indiscriminately, but I will hunt and feed. That said I don't need to kill to feed meself. However, I am savin a spot of violence for the boy's family. The gits did nothing but torment him so I'm gona return the favor." Spike informed the woman beside him. The way he spat the word 'family' the woman knew that this supposed family was only that in name. It was a sad case among many humans, to harm their own like that. It was, as far as any one was concerned, inhuman.

"That is very much understandable William and I will not speak on the matter further. Just be sure that, whatever you do, the boy is as far away as possible when it does happen. There is no reason for him to be implicated in any way." The blue skinned woman accepted the drink when Xander finally did return.

"My thought's exactly luv. Now what's say we get this show on the road, yeah?" Spike asked, setting his drink on the table and looking at the woman who he felt a great deal of respect for. There weren't many that commanded such respect, but this woman was one. And he was not gona piss her off any time soon.

"Yes, of course, we will begin. You need to relax, and take a deep breath." The woman said as she got up and came around behind the couch, behind where Spike was setting.

Spike was just about to protest, that vampires didn't need to breath, but did as she told him. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and was not prepared for the blinding pain shooting in though his head from the chip. It literally knocked the breath out of him, as he went crashing to the ground. He could barely register Xander's voice as the boy knelt next to him, trying to stop the vampire from thrashing around and hurting himself, the episode obviously caused by the pain from the chip firing one last time.

The smell of ozone and burnt flesh gagged Xander as he got closer to his master. He did his best to keep Spike from hitting any of the furniture around them. However, soon the episode was over and Spike lay on the floor seemingly unconscious.

Xander took this time to inspect him, turning his head, to see the top he knew was where the chip had been implanted. There was a small burnt patch just under Spike's hair. That, Xander decided, was where the chip had been. The demon's electric charge had burned its way though Spike's body, finding the first source of metal it could find, and burning it.

The blue demon came around to kneel by Spike's head. She inspected him a moment before looking to Xander, "he will be just fine, the chip has been fused into one lump of useless metal. No permanent damage has been done, but he will need fresh blood when he awakens." She stood, leaving Xander to care for his master. "Tell him to not worry about the cost of my services to him; I do this happily to free any demon of such a torturous device."

Xander went to reply but the demon had left, making her way though the crowd of demons, all the while replacing her hood and making sure it obscured her features. Xander thought this curious, but his first concern was Spike.

He pulled the vampire's head into his lap, "Master Spike, please wake up. We need to go or some of these demons may get a little too touchy with me." He was worried about that, as seeing Spike go down like that a lot of the demons around had taken an unhealthy interest in him; unhealthy for him.

"Wh'sat poppet?" Spike asked groggily, just starting to come round.

"Here, drink this Master." Xander said as he held out his arm, offering his blood to the wounded vampire beneath him.

"Cheers pet, you're the best." Spike said, in a slurred voice as he grabbed on to Xander's arm and dug his fangs in. Spike noted the distinct lack of a chip going off in his head, and had he been more conscious of everything around him he would have been leaping for joy right now. However, the feel of the fresh hot blood flowing down his throat, and the fact it was Xander's blood, was enough to keep him rooted firmly where he was.

Once he'd taken enough from the boy, any more and he'd be in the danger zone, Spike licked the wound until it closed without even a scar to show. Spike laid comfortably there, head in Xander's lap, for a few moments. "Master, the demons are staring at us…"

"Let 'em stare pet, bet they are jealous of what I got, a pet that'd so readily offer his life blood to me so I can heal so quickly. They may find pets who will obey their every whim, even allow the masters to bite them, but I doubt any ever had a pet who'd voluntarily offer the blood to them. That's a real treat pet, never forget that."

Slowly, Spike got to his feet and felt the back of his head. He winced a bit, the area still a bit tender from the electric shock that had so recently shot though the skin and bone to the chip beneath. He was finally rid of the wretched thing once and for all.

He smiled at Xander, "its gone Xan, finally it's gone, and I'm whole again." He slowly stalked up to the human. Xander, for his part, remained as still as possible. Only wavering a little when Spike got up close and personal, in his demon face, his fangs so close to him. "And I'm gona mark you in front of every last demon in here, so they know never to fuck with William the Bloody or his property."

Without any preamble, Spike struck, digging his fangs deep into Xander's neck. Xander gasped, not in pain, but from the shear power of the bite. The power of the claiming he was undergoing. Spike didn't take any blood, just kept his fangs deep in Xander's neck until he was sure even the farthest demon in the corner knew who the boy belonged to. Slowly he removed his fangs, and licked the wounds that began to well with blood.

Purring contentedly, Spike made sure to close the wounds on Xander's neck, however the marks did not disappear. Instead they remained, showing where Spike had bitten Xander and Xander's scent now sported a hint of Spike's as well.

Spike finally came back to himself, coming out of the basking in his new claimed mate, and looked at Xander firmly. "C'mon pet, we got a lot to do. I told you things would go fast once I removed this chip from me head, I wasn't kidding. We have a lot to do before tomorrow when you go to work for the last time."

Xander thought about questioning that, thought about asking why he was going to work if it was for the last time, why not stay home and help Spike pack, but he knew that Spike must have had a good reason. So instead of questioning Spike, and angering the vampire who looked to have a lot on his mind, he simply nodded and said, "Yes, Master Spike."

Spike nodded, making sure he had a firm hold on Xander's leash, and led the young man along. Yes, they definitely had a lot to do. They had packing to do, get all their things into the car so they could get the hell out of Sunnyhell once and for all, and Spike had to plan exactly how he was going to orchestrate the death of Xander's parents.

***

Arriving home, Spike carefully made sure Xander got into some comfortable clothes and put away his pet gear. He then looked to the boy and nodded, "Right pet, name of the game is pack as much as you can in the bags we got. When you get tired, it's off to bed, and I'll finish up whatever needs to be finished." He noticed Xander drawing breath for a argument to what he'd just said but Spike pointed a finger. "No arguments, I know what I'm doing. Now, get out whatever clothes you're takin with you and whatever else, and let's get our things packed. Soon as you get home tomorrow I wana be on the road."

"Spike, what are you planning?" Xander asked, still doing as Spike had told him and pulling all his clothes out and putting them on the bed. He got out all his duffle bags out of the bottom of his closet and placed them on the bed as well.

"Never you mind what I'm planning, you just worry about what horrid shirts you wana take and whatever else is important to you." Spike said as he grabbed a bag and started to stuff his own clothes in. He pulled the box out from under the bed that held their play toys and sat them on the bed. They'd find their way in a bag, or if there was no bag to put them in they would be fine in their box, tossed into the trunk of Xander's car.

Xander went around grabbing a box to put his comics and other geekish things in, Spike would never ask the boy to part with those kinds of things. Those are the kinds of things Xander had good memories of, from living here, and Spike wanted him to keep the good, so Spike could destroy all the bad.

Safely packing away all his comic books, star trek, and various other memorabilia Xander sat that box next to the door to be taken up. Most of the appliances Xander didn't even touch. The tv, the bed, the fridge as old and beat up as it was. They could always get their own once they'd settled.

Spike had already gathered everything of importance to him from his crypt, and all of that now resided in a bag by the door. Set atop of it was the box of play toys and Spike's duster that held his last pack of cigarettes, lighter, and whatever else he stuffed in the pockets. Spike then concentrated on helping Xander pack whatever he wanted.

All the bags stacked up by the door leading out, Xander took one final look around to make sure he'd grabbed everything he'd want to bring with him, and looked to Spike. "What now?"

"Now, we find a way to get all that in your car, however we can. Then, when you get home tomorrow from work, we're gona hit the road. We'll stick around long enough for you to say your goodbye's but, your not stayin at this house after tonight, got me?" Spike said as he looked around too, seeming distracted.

Xander knew, he just knew, that Spike had something planned for his parents. And he knew, also, that it was best he ask as few questions as possible and just go to work as if it were a normal day. Except he'd tell his boss this was his last day, and that he was leaving town.

Following Spike up to the car setting outside the door leading to the basement, both sat their burdens, "Go open the boot would you?" At Xander's curious look Spike rolled his eyes, forgetting Americans called it something else. "The back of the car Xander."

"Oh, why didn't you just say pop the trunk." Xander headed to the front of the car to pull the trunk release.

"Because it's called a boot, Americans… trunk sounds so stupid, that's a part of an elephant, not a car." Spike groused as the trunk popped open and he started to place the bags in the bottom.

"Boot sounds so stupid too, that's something you put on your foot, not the back of a car." Xander mock replied as he came to stand by Spike.

"Don't just stand there like a git, go get some more so we can get this car as packed as we can." Spike said to the boy as he seemed to just stand there and watch Spike pack the boxes in the back first, and then the duffle bags, trying to make use out of as much of the room as possible.

Xander jumped into action, "Right, I'll just go get some more of the bags." Heading back down the stairs Xander grabbed as many bags as he could carry before coming back up the stairs. He sat them beside Spike so he could continue to pack the car, and went back down for another load.

"So, what do you call the hood?" Xander asked, "The sock?"

Spike gave him a stale look. "When you got a convertible, we call the top The Hood. The part that holds the engine is The Bonnet." Xander had joined Spike at the back of the car.

"Wow, really? I could have sworn you'd call it a sock or something, since you call this the boot." Xander said, patting the trunk of the car.

Spike turned to him. "Ha ha, very funny Harris." A second later, Xander found himself staring up at Spike from a pile of leaves in the yard. Xander blinked as Spike had pushed him into the leaves and was now on top of him, latching his lips onto the boy's neck. "Gona show you just how funny you aren't."

***

Spike stood in the door way to the basement, watching Xander leave for work. He was inside just enough for the morning rays of the sun to not touch him, but he stood outside enough to waive at Xander.

The night before they spent packing, and making love, today was the day Xander's life would change forever, and surprisingly enough, he wasn't afraid. Heading in to work as if it were a normal day, he saw as his parents were just getting up and about, obviously hung over, and didn't look back as he pulled out onto the road.

Spike waited until the boy was well out of sight before stepping back down into the basement. It was time he pay the land lord upstairs a visit. He changed into a set of clothes he wouldn't mind losing, grabbed the baseball bat by the door on his way up, and unlocked the door leading from the basement into the main house.

Spike walked into the kitchen, the first room that he came to after leaving the basement, and looked around. The appliances here didn't look very well used, but the liquor cabinet was fully stocked. _I'll have to remember to raid their stash before I go_. Spike said to himself as he made his way into the living room. There he saw the two Harris's, hung over from drinking the night before, and fresh drinks held in their hands.

**(Warning, Graphic Violence from here on out in this chapter. It doesn't last very long but you are warned right now, that it's not pretty.)**

Spike laid the bat against his shoulder; he was going to have some fun. Stepping into the room the first to notice him was Xander's mother. She looked up, squinting at him a moment, "Who the fuck are you?" She took a moment before speaking again, "Oh wait, you're that friend of Xander's that's been staying over huh?"

"I guess you could call me that, not that it'll matter to you in the next 30 seconds." Spike said as he took the bat and hit the woman over the head with it. She lay unconscious on the floor. Having listened in on a lot of conversations, he knew she wasn't the one responsible for beating Xander. She just didn't try to stop it, so Spike would spare her life. He only hit her hard enough to cause a concussion.

The man, on the other hand, had stood when he saw what happened to his wife. He glared at Spike but Spike had the man pinned to the wall, using the bat against his throat, before he could say even one curse against the vampire. "All those times you beat up on the boy, all those times you yelled at him calling him such filthy names for what? Because he wasn't a good son? Bollocks, you're the bad father an I'm gona make sure you know it before I am done with you, you worthless piece of dog shit."

The man, even though Spike was so much smaller than him, had the thought process necessary to look scared at the threat. Not only that, but for a man so much smaller than himself, Spike was so much stronger than him, easily holding the elder Harris against the wall using the bat to his throat until the man passed out.

Spike let up then, he didn't want to strangle the man, he wanted to cause him extraordinary amounts of pain before he was done with him. And the best part was, Spike had all day long to do it, he hoped his imagination could keep up with him today, because he did have a reputation to uphold as William the Bloody. "Hows about I show you how I got my name, Spike, then? Too bad I don't have any railroad spikes around, maybe I'll find something in the kitchen."

Spike moved around the house, gathering implements of torture he'd use on the man before the day was out, he just hoped that Xander had the mind to stay away until nightfall. The boy was smart; people didn't give him enough credit. Of course, the man lying on the floor, passed out from lack of oxygen, was partially to blame for beating the boy down so much. "Never again, though." Spike said aloud as he came back, setting up and preparing to have fun with the torture.

"Something that Angelus always taught me, always do the torturing yourself. Never leave someone to do it for you, because chances are it will not get done to the extent you want it to. I've always been a hands on kind of guy anyway." Spike picked Xander's father up by the front of his shirt and brought him over to the couch where he sat him. He picked the woman up and sat her in another room; he didn't want to be tripping over her as he worked.

As the elder Harris finally came around, Spike was standing there with some metal skewers he found in the kitchen. He would have preferred wooden, as the wood would splinter more as they were shoved though flesh and bone, but it seemed there were none to be found and he'd rather not be playing with mini stakes.

The man on the couch found he was actually tied to the couch, and could not move. He glared at Spike, "What is the meaning of this, did that little shit of a son of mine put you up to this?"

Spike saw red, at the slandering of his pet, but he wouldn't let the anger he felt toward this man speed up a process he wanted to take hours. "Oh no, he didn't put me up to anything. I'm doing this all on my own but I can honestly tell your going to regret ever laying a finger on him, you gormless git."

The man screamed in pain as Spike shoved the first skewer though the man's hand. Spike aimed the next one and shoved it under a collar bone. The next one he aimed and moved it around, as if not able to decide where to put it. He finally decided to skewer the man's foot. "Always go for the outside extremities first, because there isn't anything as vital there." Spike said, as if teaching a torturing lesson.

Spike went to put one more skewer in when he slapped the man "Oi, shut up all your screamin, I'm tryin to work here, bloody givin me a headache." Spike shoved one last skewer, winding it under the man's skin on his arm and though muscle, causing as much pain as possible.

Spike smirked; his little piece of artwork was starting to shape up. He went over to his duster and pulled out some safety pins. "Who said punk is dead!?" He came back over and used the things to pin the man's mouth closed. "There we are, now maybe I can work without all that screamin interrupting me." Spike looked around, figuring to let the man set there for a while with what he'd just done, "say what you folks got to drink round here?"

Spike walked into the kitchen to rummage though the cupboard of liquor. He found some pretty disgusting brands of vodka; he tossed those over his shoulder, the glass bottles smashing and the contents going everywhere. He found a rather unused bottle of JD in the back and grinned. "Well well well, seems you do keep the good stuff around after all. I see you like that crap brand of vodka though, sinful that is." Spike said as he uncapped the bottle of Jack Daniels and took a few swigs straight from it.

Spike came back in to continue the torture session. "Don't worry mate, those skewers are nothing compared to what I'm gona do to you. You're gona regret ever touchin my Xander." Spike sat the bottle of JD down before going back to work, William the Bloody was finally back.


	5. Chapter Five: Fall from Grace

**_~The Fall~_**

~Chapter Five:~  
~Fall from Grace~

Xander winced thinking about the conversation he had with his boss. The conversation itself took a whole 2 hours to get though, telling the man that he wouldn't be back and where to send his last paycheck. Xander felt bad about leaving the guy in a tight spot, but in the end he really didn't care. He was starting a new life and he just wanted to get on the road and out of Sunnydale.

Thankfully night had fallen by now, and he could keep the top down of the car. _What was that Spike called again? Oh yeah, the hood…weird._ Xander thought to himself as he enjoyed the wind blowing around him. He felt different today, like freedom was within his grasp and all he had to do was hang on.

Unfortunately Xander didn't make it back to the house without running into his friends, well his so-called friends. They were just emerging from the Magic Box and he was stupid enough to have taken that street to get home. It was the quickest way but he should have gone around, knowing his friends would be there and he hadn't checked in with them in days.

Waiving at him from the side Buffy got right out into the road so he couldn't just drive past. She walked up to the driver side. "Xander, we haven't seen you in a few days we were getting worried."

"Oh you know Buff, just work's been really hard and I've had a lot to do. I mean, it's not like you guys really need me so I figured you wouldn't miss me much." Xander hated lying to his friends, he really did, but what would the response be if he said he was currently fucking the evil undead and was about to effectively elope with him? He doubted it'd be a very friendly response.

"Well you see that's the funny thing, your boss just called here to see if you'd gotten a job working at the Magic Box. We were just coming to see you, how come you quit your job Xander?" Buffy asked. Willow came up to the other side of his car, and that pout was what got him.

"Guys, I have a lot of explaining to do and I really hope that you'll understand it all…" Xander said as he put the car in park and turned it off.

"Well it better be a good explanation Xander cause quitting your job is definitely of the bad!" Buffy exclaimed, once again butting herself into everyone else's life and acting like she was supreme ruler of all.

"Ya know Buff, sometimes I make my own decisions and you don't have to like 'em cause they are my decisions, about my life." Xander hopped out of the car, "How about we go inside and talk about this, I definitely don't want to be talking about my life out in the open like this."

Willow continued to hold her book and watch. Buffy frowned at Xander, "What is wrong with you Xander? You've changed, what happened?"

Xander shrugged as he made his way to the door to the Magic Box, "I've just been reconsidering where my loyalties lie Buffy, to you all I am is the doughnut boy," They entered the shop where Giles stood behind the counter, listening in on the bickering, "I've tried to help but it seems all I do is get in your way."

"That's cause your normal guy Xander, you're the bringer of confectionary goodness and sustaining take out. You don't have Slayer powers or magic books, or know how to really fight." Buffy told him

"Yeah, cause no one has ever tried to teach me!" Xander exclaimed as he got closer to Buffy, "The most fight training I've ever had was when I was possessed by that Hyena demon," He ticked the things off on his fingers, "when I became that soldier during Halloween, and supposedly that time Anya sent everything to hell in another dimension because Cordy wished it and I was a vampire. Maybe if Giles had put a little bit of time into training me to fight I could back you up."

"Oh yah I remember that, it was really fun. Xander was way hotter as the vampire," Anya looked around as everyone stared at her, "sorry I'll go back to my counting."

"I say… that doesn't sound like our Xander talking, it sounds more like another British individual we know." Giles spoke up as he came around from the counter.

"Spike, I should have known, where is he?" Buffy asked as she looked to Xander.

"Ya know what, I dunno, I left him in bed when I went to work this morning," Xander admitted.

"Xander! A-are you saying that you had gay sex with Spike?" Willow spoke up from the side, she'd been listening but hadn't contributed until now.

"You know what, yes I have. And I'm proud to admit it, he listens to me, treats me like a man, he's even offered to train me right." Xander replied, looking to Willow and praying that she'd understand. "It all started a few days ago after patrolling, I got home and dad was in a mood to beat me. I guess he saw it and came down and took care of me. I know it's not something we'd expect from the bleached menace but he really did take care of me and after we talked…"

"You're leaving huh, you're leaving with Spike tonight huh?" Willow asked in a small voice, she hoped it wasn't true but she of all people would understand. She knew some of the things his father had done to him. She had only wished that Xander escaping the hellmouth came sooner.

"Yeah, actually, I am leaving with Spike. In fact I was on my way to pick him up so we could hit the road, all our stuff is packed up in the back of my car," Xander looked at Willow, "I hope you understand Wills, I need to get out of here."

"I understand Xander," Through teary eyes she looked up at Xander and smiled, "I really understand, and really I doubt we could pick someone better for you. I mean, Spike stuck with Drusilla for over 100 years and she was the one who left him. He's really loyal."

"Do you two hear yourselves!? Spike? Loyal? Those are two words that just don't mix. Another set of words that doesn't mix is Spike and Love. He's a demon Xander, an unfeeling monster; he can't possibly love you because demons don't feel," Buffy tried to tell her friends.

"I have to agree with Buffy on this one, Xander, do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" Giles asked while polishing his glasses.

"Thank you Giles, at least someone here can see Spike is no good," She nodded as if she had proven her point.

"Yeah, I do know what I'm getting into Giles; I've read all the watcher books and journals. In fact Spike no longer has a chip to stop him and he's already claimed me," Admitting that Xander pulled his shirt aside to show them.

"Oh my god, Xander! Spike doesn't have his chip? Where is he, tell me right now and I'll stake him myself!" No one really listened to Buffy as Giles and Willow both expected the mark. It had healed over and was now a nice mark.

Willow looked up at Xander in awe, she knew what it meant. The mark would not have taken unless both Spike and Xander wanted the union. Giles knew as well, even though he was less than pleased he didn't say anything against Xander again, just continued to polish his glasses.

"Oh Xander, I'm so happy for you, Spike must really love you and you must really love him…" Xander smiled as Willow hugged him.

"What are you all talking about!? The captain peroxide bit our friend cause he doesn't have a chip anymore and your congratulating him?!" Buffy nearly screeched.

It was Tara's turn to speak up finally, "D-don't you know w-what that means Buffy? U-unless Xander wanted the union to a demon like Spike, and unless Spike really did l-love him, the union would not have happened… t-the mark would not b-be there."

Buffy shrugged, "I understand perfectly, I dust an annoying vampire and that mark goes away. No fuss no muss, grab the dust buster we'll clean it up as we go."

"I don't believe it is that simple Buffy, a union such as this is very deep. We don't know what would happen if you were to harm Spike. We-"

Buffy cut him off before he could explain further, "I know exactly what would happen, we would be down one annoying vampire. After all it is my job; it's in the title, Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"My ears are burnin, you lot been talkin bout me behind my back yeah?" Said vampire now stood in the doorway of the magic shop, looking directly at Xander. "When you didn't come back pet, I came looking. Have you said your goodbye's yet?"

"I was getting to it, when Buffy decided she was going to butt into my life." Xander replied, locking his eyes with Spike's crystal blue eyes.

"Just the vampire I was looking for," Buffy said as she drew her stake.

"Wait Buffy!" Buffy did wait when Willow spoke up, "Maybe we should consider Xander's decisions and it is his life after all, we should respect his decisions."

Buffy looked at Xander, lowering her stake a moment, "Fine, Xander if your going to be running off into the night with the evil undead you have to tell me. Who's more important to you, us? Or him?"

Spike, having remained silent, crossed his arms and stood there waiting to hear what the boy would say. He'd never let Xander choose between his friends and him. If his friends were more important he'd consider staying here for Xander. But he'd never make the boy choose like that.

Xander looked at Buffy, hurt that the girl he had been laying his life down for, for so long would make him choose like this. He then looked back at Spike; everyone already knew his answer before he spoke it.

Spike curled his tongue behind his teeth, grinning, "Well I think we have our answer Slayer, you know I did promise the boy I wouldn't kill any of you once the chip came out. I'm kinda glad I did too, seeing you all red faced that I took one of your slayerettes is worth it," He looked to Xander holding out his hand, "c'mon pet, times waistin, we only have around 10 more hours before sun ri-"

Spike was cut off as Buffy rushed him with a stake poised to strike his chest; the girl just had enough of Spike's mocking. Forgetting everything Xander had said, she rushed the vampire intending to strike his heart. However, just before she got close enough to plunge the wood home a flash of flannel got in her way. Instead of striking cold dead flesh, she struck warm living as Xander took the stake in his shoulder, just above his own heart.

Everything seemed to run in slow motion as Buffy realized what she had just done. Letting go of the stake now protruding from her friend's body, everyone else too realized what happened. Willow dropping her spell book to rush to her friend's side, Spike catching Xander as he fell back in shock of the blow, and Giles moving in to action to aid Xander.

Buffy brought her hands up to her mouth, shocked of what just happened. It earned her a cold glare from the vampire currently holding Xander. "You stupid bint, I hope you burn in hell…"

"I… chose…" Xander tried to speak, but the shock and the pain racking his body was enough to make anyone pass out.

"Now don't talk pet, Spike'll take good care of you, just relax…" Spike gripped the stake sticking out of Xander's chest and with one sharp tug it came out with a wet sound. The blood started to flow freely, while Spike tossed the stake aside.

Giles sat beside the pair, using his own jacket to tuck into the wound. "Should not have removed it, it would have kept the bleeding down."

"Shut up, watcher, I know what I'm doing." Spike said as he bit into his own wrist, getting his own blood to flow.

"Spike…" Everyone looked down to Xander to hear what he'd say, "I chose you, Spike, I love you."

Spike's heart clenched or at least he figured it was his heart. It was in the general area he remembered his heart to be. "Hush now pet, I know you love me. I love you too, but you gotta save your strength." Spike pressed his bloody wrist to Xander's lips, "drink a little for me pet."

Xander looked at what was being offered and leaned in and began to suck at the blood. As the powerful blood entered his system he felt himself getting stronger. He heard voices but just concentrated on the connection with Spike. "What are you doing?" Giles asked as he watched the two.

"I'm completing our bond, I meant to do it after we left this shithole, but my blood will make him stronger. It'll heal that gaping hole he has in his chest," Once again he aimed his cold glare at Buffy who had backed up, just watching what was going on.

"Y-you're not turning him, a-are you?" Willow asked timidly.

"No Red, I'm not turning him. The bond will work both ways, he'll feel me an I'll feel him. I'm really savin his life right now," Spike replied as he watched the boy drink from him, judging about when Xander had taken enough.

Soon, thanks to the application of the powerful blood so quickly, the flow of blood from Xander's chest stopped and Giles could clearly see the beginnings of repair to the damaged site. Giles carefully removed the jacket he'd been using to stanch the flow of blood. "There is a bed in the training room you can lay him on until he comes around." Giles said as he stood, fairly certain the danger was over.

He nodded and slowly got up, careful not to jar the boy. He quickly licked his wrist closed before slipping his arm beneath Xander's knees, and lifting him up into his arms. Spike carefully carried his burden in to the training room where he found the cot, a place one of them would use when working late night or training. He rolled his eyes, if he had his say Xander would be laying on a king sized bed amongst the softest pillows possible and no one would touch him.

However, Spike didn't have that. What he did have was this, and it would have to do for the time being, at least until Xander came to and they could get on their way. Laying Xander carefully on the cot Spike positioned the pillow, and he used the term pillow loosely, under Xander's head. The boy groaned at being moved, the pain in his chest still there, but slowly fading as the powerful vampire blood now coursing though his veins did its work.

Everyone had moved into the training room to watch, Buffy staying toward the back for fear of hurting Xander again. Her best friend since she first moved here to become the slayer of the hellmouth and Buffy had hurt him. She had only wanted to show Xander that Spike was no good, that a demon couldn't possibly love him. It didn't matter to her that they were both guys, Willow and Tara were both girls and that was totally cool with her.

To her astonishment, she watched as Spike knelt by Xander's side and carefully move the hair out of his eyes. There was no other explanation to it, Spike must love him and Xander must reciprocate that love otherwise this wouldn't have been happening. Never once did Spike look to the wound and look as though he were thinking about taking a nip. He would only look to the hole in Xander's chest to check for the amount of repair that had been done so far.

"Is he going to be okay?" Buffy's small voice sounded from the back. Everyone turned to look at her and she shrank back even more.

"He'll be fine slayer, no thanks to you. I can't believe he was so adamant about sayin good bye to you lot, not that you deserve any of it. He's been the bravest of the lot of you yet you count him out in a fight every time. An you call yourselves friends," Spike snorted as he checked Xander once again.

Seeing that the hole in Xander's chest was nearly gone now, leaving only a small red spot where the hole use to be, Spike got up intending to leave Xander there while he stepped out to have a smoke. That whole ordeal had given him a fright and he needed something to calm his nerves. He moved to the back door there in the training room and turned back to the group, "If anyone touches him besides Red I'll rip your bloody arms off an beat you to death with 'em." And they all knew Spike would do it, he'd never seemed more serious about anything before, "and if he wakes up before I come back in just let me know…" And with that he stepped outside.

He stood outside, a cigarette dangling from his lips, while he tried to get his lighter to light. "Buggerin' bloody hell, have to refill it or somethin'," Spike mumbled while he dropped the lighter back in his pocket and searched for the matches he kept just in case.

He heard the door behind him open and close, and knew who it was. It wasn't hard to tell when the slayer was right behind you when there were tell tale shivers going down your spine, and your vampire senses telling you to run or fight. "What do you want, Slayer?"

"I wanted to apologize, I thought Xander had gone off on one of his moods but… seeing you in there with him changed my mind," Buffy confessed to Spike's back, the vampire wasn't even deeming her important enough to turn and look at.

"Should hope so Slayer, you nearly killed him," Spike mentioned while he searched for the matches.

"He must really love you, or he wouldn't have put himself between you and me," Buffy mentioned as she stood there, looking down at her expensive but oh-so stylish boots.

Spike turned then, holding a match and his cigarette in one hand, the match box in the other, "You know out of all the slayers I've killed that's always been their downfall, you lot only see things in black and white. Not everything is in black and white, an the sooner you learn about the grey areas the better off you'll be. Not all demons are out there to destroy the world or bring on the next hell age. Yeah, Angelus was a real wanker cause that soul of his drove the demon crazy. The Angelus I knew would have found ways to keep The Master where he was. He and The Master never had a very good history, he stole Darla from him."

"You mean Darla, Angel's sire, chose Angel over The Master?" Buffy asked, looking at Spike.

"Got it in one Slayer, that's right, the crazy bitch chose Angel over The Master. And The Master didn't' like that very much, losing his creation to a new stallion that had moved in to the area. Not only that but The Master also hated Angel for how cocky he was. Why don't you ask the great poofter about it, I doubt he'd spill his guts very easily but if you bug him enough…" Spike shrugged and put the cigarette back in his mouth; he struck the match and brought the flame to the tip of the cigarette, taking a few puffs before shaking the match out and tossing it away.

Buffy waved the smoke out of her face, "You do know those things cause cancer, like putting another nail in your coffin..." Buffy saw the stale look Spike gave her and she grimaced, "yeah, bad pun. Listen if you and Xander want to go, then I won't stop you. I may not like my friend leaving with the evil undead but, I can't do anything to change his mind otherwise."

"Not that we need that, Slayer, but thanks, it'll mean more to him then it does to me." Spike replied as he brought the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke into the night air. He hoped Xander woke up soon; he wanted to get out of here before something else happened to stall them further.

"Just you better take care of him or I will beat you to death with a shovel, and then Willow will bet you to death with a shovel." Buffy nodded as though she had said it all.

"Do either of you birds even own a shovel?" Spike asked as he turned to look at her.

"Yes..no…maybe… It doesn't matter, because we both would be oh so willing to go out and buy one just for the occasion." Buffy told him as she stood there, crossing her arms.

"Alright Slayer fair enough," Spike said as he looked at her, "you'd buy one just to beat me to death if I ever hurt Xanny-bear. But of course that'll never happen, cause the only hurting I plan on doing is in bed and-"

"TMI Spike! WAY too much information, I don't need to know how you and my best friend do the dirty!" Buffy exclaimed as she held up her hand.

Spike grinned, curling his tongue behind his teeth, "Would you like to hear how well he sucks…"

"Xander is waking up!" Willow told them as she came to the door to alert both slayer and vampire outside. Spike immediately dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped it out before moving to the door.

"Thanks Red, I'll make sure Xan gets a computer so you two can keep in contact." Spike said as he passed her in the door way.

Willow smiled at the vampire, "That's all I ask, he's my best friend I don't want to be completely cut off. He's got a lot to answer for already for not telling me liked boys like that… we totally could have been gay together!" She waited for Buffy to come in before frowning and looking at the two, "What does Xander suck?"

Spike only snickered while Buffy cringed, trying to steer Willow away from that subject. Spike came to Xander's side and knelt down as the boy slowly regained consciousness. Xander's head started to move a little, and he reached out a bit, "Spike…?"

Instantly taking the questing appendage, Spike held the boy's hand as he knelt beside him, "I'm here now Xan, how are you feelin?"

Xander's eyes slowly opened to look at Spike, his hand squeezing Spike's, "better I guess, but I'll be fine I think. What happened?"

"I accidently staked you, Xander, when I was trying to stake Spike. Which is wrong of me, I know… but Spike saved your life after that," Buffy replied.

Xander smiled at Spike, reaching up to touch the vampire's cheek, "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much."

Spike heard awe sounds behind him, and turned to see the girls looking down at them with awe in their eyes. "Oi, shut up!" He turned his attention back to Xander and smiled, "bout ready to get out of here pet?"

Xander only nodded and let Spike pull him up. He looked to all his friends, smiled softly at them while saying his goodbyes, and let Spike half carry him out to the car. When they were settled into the convertible Spike looked over to Xander, "So, where should we head first luv?"

Xander still looked to be out of it, making the seat lay back a bit so he could be comfortable, "I don't know, how about we head to New England? I've never been there and I always wanted to see it, then we could move on where ever you want to go."

"Are you sure New England?" Spike asked, and Xander could have sworn he heard a bit of nervousness in his voice. When Xander only nodded Spike nodded in turn, "alright, but I'm warning you now, I know someone up there that may or may not be happy to see me."

Xander waived his hand, settling in for a good nap in the car, "I'm sure we can avoid whoever it is."

"Easy for you to say," Spike mumbled as he started the car, "she's the master of all of New England." He shrugged, his pet wanted to see New England so he'd show him New England.

One week later Willow received the phone call about Xander's parents. She provided Xander's alibi saying that the young man had been working all day and then left town as soon as he left work. They had told her that Xander's father looked to have been tortured, severely and brutally, and the mother was currently recovering at the hospital.

When she looked up the police report and coronor's report she had to look away during half of it, it seemed the killer had gotten creative. Among other things a portion of Xander's father's brain had been removed, the frontal lobe, and replaced with urine.

While she was glad his mother was unharmed, she couldn't help but wonder about what Spike had been doing all day while he waited for Xander to get out of work. However the pun 'piss for brains' screamed William the Bloody.

~Epilogue~

Avoiding any and all vampires while their stay wasn't hard, Spike kept a grapevine going with vampires that were loyal to him and would take his word over the master of the area. The vampires told him where the big events were happening so he could keep Xander well away from the vampires loyal to the master of the area.

Spike wanted to make sure the master of the area didn't know they were there, and if he were lucky they could make it out of the territory before they were spotted and could move on without incident. Not that this master was any danger to he or his lover, but he'd rather not have the confrontation that would happen if he were to come face to face with this particular master.

He did always like Connecticut, coming back to it once in a while to enjoy the New England weather, and that was where they were right now. They were in northern Connecticut, almost to the boarder of Massachusetts, in a small town that skirted the edge of the river. The food here was always good, most places sticking with the seafood tradition and offering some of the classic New England dishes such as their clam chowder.

Spike smiled softly, thinking of a time when he was here in the 20's and quickly moved his mind to a new topic, it was the last thing he wanted for Xander to find out about and right now his attention should be on Xander.

However, he could only keep Xander's curious mind from touching that subject for just so long. And the end finally came one night they were walking along a bridge that ran across the Connecticut River heading back to their hotel room after getting some really good Chinese food from a place that was still there even after so many years, a place Spike had visited when he was here some 80 years before.

When Xander asked about this, Spike told him the family running the shop was a set of demons. And that it was a perfect example of demons just wanting to live their lives, make a buck, and get by in the world. It was then Xander had realized how wrong Buffy was about most demons.

Xander looked to Spike for a moment, "Spike, you said that there was a master vampire who controlled all of New England, how come we haven't run into him?" Xander picked up a stone and threw it off the bridge, into the river below, listening for the splash.

"Well pet I guess we've just been getting lucky," Spike said as he looked away, he knew if he looked in Xander's eyes that Xander would be able to tell he was lying. And all it would take would be Xander's patented puppy dog eyes and pout to get him to sing.

"It's more than luck Spike, we've been avoiding him and his vampires, and I want to know why. Why would you be scared of another master vampire?" Xander asked, stopping and leaning against the railing of the walkway of the bridge, refusing to go any father until Spike answered a few of his questions. Spike wasn't afraid of anything, not even The Master from Sunnydale, so why would he be afraid of this vampire?

Spike stopped and looked back at his young lover. He got out his cigarettes to have a smoke, since it looked as thought hey wouldn't be moving any time soon, "you really wana know who it is?"

Xander nodded, "Yeah I really wana know who it is and why you've been making sure we've avoided him."

"First of all, it's not a him, it's a her." Spike said as he lit a cigarette, "and the her we are talking about, her name is Heather, she was turned back in the 1920's, bloody gorgeous she was." Spike leaned against the railing, looking out at the river, "she was a beauty among beauties back then. Body like a super model, and dressed like a flapper so you can imagine the sight she presented. The most striking feature about her, the most memorable, was her crimson hair, was like silk blood drops…"

"And how would you know that Spike?" Xander almost knew where this was going, he could imagine how Spike knew all these things, but wanted to hear it from Spike himself.

"Because the master of this territory," Spike took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked to Xander as he blew out the smoke, the curls and ringlets of ghost like fingers finding their way around his head, "she's my childe."


End file.
